


Play My Game Beneath the Spin Light

by legendofzula



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Self-Harm, Verbal Abuse, google translate french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofzula/pseuds/legendofzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton has had a relatively normal high school experience (well... as normal as it can get when you are an orphan immigrant) and had the intention of keeping it like that. That is when he meets John Laurens. A sweet, attractive, brilliant new kid from South Carolina. Yet, John has a secret. A secret that may bring him closer to his new friends, or ruin everything between them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Degausser

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Btw this is my first time using AO3 so if I screwed anything up... sorry!  
> Also the warnings don't really apply in this chapter but they will later and I might be adding more so that is something. 
> 
> I realise that this is 3000 words and later chapters may not be that long but yea... Enjoy! :)

“And that is the conclusion to our ‘Founding of America’ Unit,” Dr. Washington said as he finished up writing the last fact about Martin Van Buren , as a part of the summary to the Unit. He carefully placed the chalk in the metal holder below the chalkboard and turned to face his half-asleep 1st period class, “Does anyone have any questions?” Well… almost everyone was half asleep. Alexander Hamilton’s hand shot up in the air, the class turned to face him, collectively groaning in unison, preparing for the rapid fire, above college grade level rant that was going to happen any minute now. Some students even got out their phones to distract themselves from the tangent Alex was about to take them on. Washington gripped the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply, just about as done with Alex as everyone else was, but Alex was persistent and would inevitably interrupt the class anyway. “Yes Hamilton? What is your question?”

“Oh I don’t have a question,” Suprise suprise. “I just feel like you didn’t cover the establishing of the national bank enough to show how important it was to America and how it eliminated a lot of international debt at the time. The whole topic was just sort of glazed over, hell, I didn’t even see it on the unit test review you gave us!”

“Hamilton, please I don’t have time fo-”

“Personally, I think the financial plan was a work of genius. No one at the time would’ve thought something up like that, considering America was just being established. They were like a small sproutling in a giant garden,” He said it so fast that it would probably become the next unit of speed.

“Hamilton, please I actually-” But Washington was cut off again.

“Nothing was looking up for America, they already owed a huge debt to France for helping them win independence. But then this, _genius_ comes along and presents a financial plan that is so clever, even if there were some hecklers, it still went through. It was a work of pure brilliance and you couldn’t undo it if you tired, and there were definitely some people who attempted to. There was no one who worked harder than the person who created that plan, and we never even learned his name! What was it even? I believe it was like Li-”

“Hamilton!” Washington shouted with a large commanding voice that was fit for a general or a captain, not a high school history teacher. Whatever it did, it got Alex to shut up about, oh who even knows (or cares) at this point. “Thank you. Now as much as I hate to admit it, Hamilton was right. A lot of the topics I did um ‘glaze over’ per say. That is because,” He swiftly turned to his desk to grab a stack of papers, handing a packet to each desk, “You are going to learn on your own. I don’t want to have to teach you things that none of you are interested in. So, you are going to choose a topic that you find the most interesting and write an essay that is at least 5 pages over what you choose. Though, it can’t be anymore than 10 pages or you’re getting knocked a letter grade,”

“But, sir-”

“No!”

Alex slumped back into his seat, muttering something about censorship along his wake. Washington sighed and continued explaining.

“Your point of interest will be a topic that wasn’t really covered in the creating of America. It could be about the first revolt against the British, about one of the Presidents or Founding Fathers. I’ll even go as far to say that you can do it about much later in the establishing. Like, talk about the Trail of Tears and how President Andrew Jackson was pretty much the biggest jerk alive yet he is on the $20 bill,” Washington summarised.

Alex heard the familiar smacking of a high five and turned around to see two Native American girls looking ecstatic that they finally get to rant about their culture’s terrible backstory. Alex chuckled then turned back to face the front to hear the rest of the assignment.

“You will have a month to do this but you have set times that you have to complete certain portions of the essay. Your first draft is due one week from now. Bear in mind that this is not the only thing we are doing in class, we will still have lessons and other pieces of homework so you will have to take some time to do this outside of class. This is a very important part of grade and not something you can do overnight,”

“If your an amuture,” Alex whispered to his friend, Lafayette, who was seated right next to him. Lafayette then proceeded to sock Alex in the arm, causing him to whimper a little in pain. The bell came and went to which the entire class scurried out as fast as possible.

“So what are you going to do for George’s essay?” Alex asked Lafayette and Mulligan who were both in the class with them.

“One, stop calling him ‘George’ like he is your best friend,” Mulligan told him.

“Look, I have had so many lunches with him about my essay lengths that he practically is my best friend, better than you two at least,”

“Really feeling the love thanks, mon ami,” Lafayette said. Alex rolled his eyes.

“And two. Don’t know don’t care. I’m sure you would just write something for me if I paid you enough,” Mulligans told him. Lafayette nodded in agreement.  
  
Alex gasped in faux shock. He turned around to look at them (walking backwards) and let the way too dramatic side of him through. “I. Am way too _hurt_. You all _think_ I would do such a thing like that? Well I will have you know that I-”

“Watch out!” A voice in front of Alex said. He finally turned to face the front of him when he ran straight into another person, knocking both of them down, one on top of the other. Alex finally opened his eyes, feeling a heavy weight on top of him. He opened and was immediately overwhelmed with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.They were golden iris with specks of green in them. Looking at them was like looking at a sunset and he almost melted. However then the other person got up and scrambled to the ground (Alex already missing the eyes), picking up the papers and books he had dropped.

“I am so so sorry I was hurrying to my class because it is, like, at the other side of the school and I was running and I didn’t see you there and you know all about perpetual motion and I couldn’t stop running and I ran straight into you I apologise I feel so terrible I didn’t mean to anger you or hurt you or I don’t even know exactly who you are but-” Lafayette put a hand on the boy’s shoulder to calm him down. Mulligan held out his hand to help him up. He looked up at him and muttered a thanks.  
  
Alex stood up and finally looked properly at him and, well, his eyes weren’t the only thing that was beautiful about him. He had dark curly hair that was tightly tied back with a hair tie, although they had a few fly aways that weren’t kept in the elastic (most likely from the fall plus running). He had tanned skin that was a bit darker than Alex’s own and he had freckles everywhere that, if connected, he could make beautiful constellations. In short, the gorgeous guy who just fell on top of him and was now apologizing that he (even though it was totally Alex’s fault) knocked him over was standing right in front of him

“Uhh, Alex?” Mulligan waved his hand in front of Alex’s face. He then realised he was staring and immediately felt bad and embarrassed about it. He had a habit of getting lost in his own thoughts and tuning out everything else. His friends know this, but he must have looked really fucking weird to this guy, so he decided to fix it… by charming him. Alex went up to him, put his arm around his shoulder and started walking down the hall with him, Lafayette and Mulligan following close behind.

“There is no need to apologise, it was completely my fault that we collapsed, I should have let you go on your way. I’m Alexander Hamilton by the way,”

“I’m John Laurens and I also know who you are. You are the guy who wouldn’t shut up in Dr. Washington’s class!” Alex tensed up, cursing his sharp tongue and inability to shut up, “I think it was really amazing of you,” John said back, smiling and looking down at his shoes. Alex then thanked every lord in the sky for making him brilliant and having no filter.

“Well it looks like you two are getting along,” Mulligan and Lafayette finally caught up to them. “Does Alex have yet to tell you the complete history of Germanic Empire? Or have you somehow found a way to keep him quiet?”

“Oh no, Alex has been great company for the 30 seconds we have been talking.” Sassy, nice. “I don’t believe I know you two though,” They gave John their respected names and he returned the suit. The conversation then moved onto John and where he had come from. They discussed classes more and it turns out they had the next period together.

“Cher, why were you running the other way to our French class?” Lafayette asked. John groaned and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket.  
  
“The map the counselors gave me is absolute rubbish. It’s probably like 150 years old. The school must have been remodelled or something because everything is wrong,” John groaned.

Mulligan took the map from him, studied it for a second then let out a chuckle, “Hun, that is because it has been upside down the entire time,” Mulligan flipped it around then handed it back to John, who cheeks were lightly brushed with pink. Alex guesses that if he was fairer skinned, John would be as red as a tomato.

The four eventually reached the French class right as the bell was ringing (“Cutting it close boys.” “Ma’am with all due respect we were help a new student find his way to this class, so, I don’t not think it to be fair that you _bully_ us in front of him.”) and they led him to their table which happened to have an available seat. John sat next to Mulligan with Alex and Lafayette right across from them. The four started talking about anything and everything (when they were supposed to be working on a packet).

“So wait, if you are a native french speaker, why are you both taking French class?” John asked the pair at one point.

Lafayette and Alex both started giggling a bit whilst Mulligan rolled his eyes, “Because those two are lazy shits and don’t want to take anything that requires more than 5% effort,”

“Untrue accusation! When I signed up for classes I thought, ‘Why learn a new language when I can just improve my French!’ so I did,” Alex explained. He narrowed his eyes at John and looked at him skeptically, “And you’re saying that if you were bilingual and they were teaching you one of your languages you wouldn’t take it?” John sighed in defeat and Alex gave an approving smile.

“So, mon ami, have you made any other friends than yours truly?” Lafayette asked him softly, resting their head in their hands, tilting it faintly. Alex looked at Lafayette and frowned slightly, but not enough for the others to notice. Lafayette always had a rather flirtatious personality, but would they really make a move on their new, new friend John? Lafayette didn’t really do anything except speak to him with terms of endearment, but they looked like they were totally in love with the guy! Though, why was Alex even concerned about it?

“Not many, I mean, I only had one class prior to this and I kind of kept to myself in there,” Lafayette hummed and nodded in understandment, “However there was this one guy who came up to talk to me before first period who seemed pretty cool I guess. His name was Thomas!” The three’s eyes shot up and widened at the name, “Thomas uh… what was it?”

“Jefferson,” Alex growled. Mulligan and Lafayette rolled their eyes and John’s face lit up.

“Oh you know him!” John exclaimed, his face now broken into a full smile. John tilted his head, sighing in a dream like state. He looked up at the sky like he was reminiscing past memories, even though it had only been an hour ago. “He was the first person who came up to talk to me. He might have been hitting on me or something but I couldn’t tell. Anyway, he recognized that I was new and we had a nice conversation. We have a couple of classes and he- Alex are you okay?” John was now looking at Alex with concern because Alex honestly looked like he was about to scream.

“Might want to cover your ears mon ami,” Lafayette rolled their eyes like they’re used to this (they probably were), “Your ears will start to go numb,”

Alex, was furious. How could Jefferson manipulate someone as sweet as John like that? Thinking that he was a nice, good person. And openly flirting with him when he just broke up with his girlfriend? He is…

“Thomas Jefferson is the worst person who has ever been alive, Satan trailing closely behind him. He is evil, vile, and cruel to anyone who talks to him and he takes their lives and squashes them right before their eyes. Jefferson doesn’t care for anyone but himself and will happily diminish the wellbeing or people to get his way. He is anti-charismatic, a liar, cheat, and has no regard for human decency that sometimes it’s hard to believe that he is one,” Alex spat. John looked at him with wide eyes whilst the other two worked on their packet, unfazed by what just happened. “Also his favourite icecream flavour is birthday cake,”

John frowned, “What is so bad about that?”

“It’s unnatural!” Alex almost screamed.

The class was already loud enough, Alex was just adding to it’s lack of volume control. John was immensely shocked as he looked around at the class. Most everyone was either talking to one another, on their school assigned computers playing games, or texting on their phones. Every school John had gone to had strict technology policies, then again, he had only been to boarding schools or homeschooled. This year was his first year in a public school and he was starting to have mixed emotions about it.

“Ma chérie, calm down and control yourself,” Lafayette put their arm around Alex. Alex let out a sigh and nodded, slowly leaning onto Lafayette’s shoulder.

John cocked his head to the side and frowned. John wasn’t fantastic at French, but he did know that ‘ma chérie’ was _some_ form of endearment. Then, as if a lightbulb flickered in his head, he gasped.

“What is it John?” Alex asked, still on Lafayette’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry!” John said covering his mouth. The pair of them looked at each other then at John.

“What do you mean John,” Mulligan asked, the conversation grabbing his attention.

“I had no idea you two, Alex and Lafayette, were in a relationship,” There was a beat. Then a pause. Then a knowing glance shared between the 3 of them. Then there was perpetual laughter almost turning into tears. Then there was a very confused John. “I- I am sorry was it like, obvious or something?”

“Oh my dear Lafayette!” Alex then draped himself over Lafayette dramatically, “My knight in shining armour! Thou must love me until my dying days. I am yours forever! Oh!” Lafayette started laughing again and Mulligan was now crying. Once the trio had composed themselves, they turned to look at John.

“Non mon ami, monsieur Hamilton and I are not in a relationship,” Lafayette answered John, Alex still clinging onto them like a lover, not letting up the act.

“Yea I gathered that thanks!” John said annoyed, though they could all sense the drops of amusement scattered throughout his voice.

Lafayette responded, “You see cher, I have a little thing called standards that our dear Alexander does not fit-”  
  
“Hey!” Alex swift stood upright and punched them in the arm, causing giggles and a shoving match among the two.

“Just between you and me John,” Mulligan mumbled in his ear, “I could see it,”

The bell rang and everyone went, John shoved the packet in his bag, it having zero writing on it other than his name at the top.

“Look who is having homework on the first day,” He mumbled to himself. Lafayette looked at him with something that could only be described as pity.

“Hey, give me your number and I’ll help you with it okay?” They softly smiled at John who smiled back… then sheepishly handed them a small black flip phone. Lafayette hesitantly opened it and started inputting their number.

“Dude, why is your the same phone used when dinosaurs roamed the earth?” Mulligan cocked an eyebrow at him and John tensed up for a moment before responding.

“My dad doesn’t trust me with a smartphone,” John answered swiftly and quickly, almost too quickly. The topic was switched immediately, “So do either of you know where the Ecology classroom is?” He asked as the four made their way out into the hallway.

Alex’s face lit up and he started clapping like a seal. “Ooh ooh! John you are going to make another friend! Angelica is in that class! Just say you know me when you first talk to her. She loves me,” Lafayette and Mulligan both shared a worried look.

“Nope,”

“Bad idea,”

“Don’t do that,”  
  
“Please no,”

“Shut up you guys!” Alex direct him to where he needed to go, then Mulligan corrected him seeing as he got it wrong.

“Alright thanks guys!” John smiled.

“Welcome neuve ami! Do you have lunch with us during 5th period?” John nodded and their face lit up, “Wonderful! Maybe we’ll see you there?”

John had a conflicted look on his face, then responded, “I don’t know guys. Jefferson actually invited me to sit with him…” A small smirk cracked on his face as Alex’s face filled with rage.

“Do not joke about associating yourself with evil!” John threw his head back laughing, exposing the length of his neck (which Alex shameless stared at). Lafayette and Mulligan looked at each other, then at Alex, then at John, then _back_ at Alex, then at each other, in which they shared a devious smirk.

John saw his classroom coming up, “Bye guys! Bye Alex,” John said in a noticeably different tone, though not right after winking and turning away into the class. Alex was for once, left without anything to say.

Mulligan let out a low whistle as they enter their respectable classroom, Calculus, and Lafayette then chuckled. Alex looked at both of them, before ducking his head and making his way to his desk muttering, “Shut up,”

“Oh mon ami. Someone has got it bad for the new kid, and you’ve known him for 55 minutes!”


	2. Last Chance To  Lose Your Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revolutionaries get to know John better and Alex falls a bit more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am not 100% with this chapter but this is just the beginning. I was right about my chapters not being as long as 3000 words... this is 4000 oops. Thank you so much for your support it really keeps me going! More excitement in the next chapter! Also Angelica is my fave.
> 
> PS: The writer of one of my favourite Lams works gave Kuddos to this and I'm just like... Woah. Thanks!!

“Hey Laf, what did you get for number 3 on the second page?” Alex turned to his friend who was buzzing through the Astrology packet that they had only received 20 minutes ago, yet they were already on the second to last page. 

“I don’t know Alexander, why do you ask your new best friend John,” To which Alex groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“For one, he isn’t even in this class he is taking Drawing right now,” Alex informed Lafayette. 

“And how would you know that,” They mumbled, Alex ignored them and continued.

“And two, I have not even talked about John that much. I brought him up like, twice last period,” 

“Yea, you’re right. But you then proceeded to talk about him for 10 minutes straight. I swear if you say the word ‘angelic’ one more time I will personally roundhouse you in the face and you know I used to take fighting classes back in France,” They spat. Lafayette knew that when Alex made new friends he talked about them a lot, but they weren’t about to bring up that point, they just wanted to see how long it would take before Alex admitted he had feelings for John, even if they were minuscule. Lafayette and Mulligan have been trying to set Alex up with someone for ages because he hasn’t been in a relationship ever since he dated Eliza for about two months in 8th grade. Not because he wasn’t over her, but no one really finds Alex’s over abrasive, loud, arrogant, sleep deprived personality what you would say, “attractive”. This new kid John could be a fresh start for him. 

“I only brought up his angelic features once, and two, if you were listening I was worried if he would fit in our friend group or not. We are kind of an odd bunch,” Alex sighed, resting his head in his hand. 

Lafayette scoffed, “The only odd person in our group is you, for one. Two, he will fit in just fine. You have nothing to worry about,” They softened their voice and rested their arm on Alex’s shoulder, cutting out the sarcastic tone and genuinely tried to calm him down. Whilst teasing Alex was a great deal of fun, Lafayette did have a sensitive side for Alex. They knew he really liked John, platonic or not, and Lafayette really like him too, Alex had a tendency to think of the worst possible outcome of any situation and they saw that look in his eyes. Alex nodded and continued to work on the packet. The pair worked in comfortable silence until the bell sounded signalling the time for lunch. Alex grabbed a brown lunch bag out of his backpack and caught up with Lafayette in the halls, who didn’t bother waiting for him at all. They went down to the lunchroom at sat down at their lunch table. 

Nobody in the school had assigned lunch tables, you could sit anywhere you wanted. However everyone had claimed their designated lunch tables on the first day of school and they haven’t changed since (of course they could, if you wanted to severely piss a certain group of people off). Everything about the lunchroom was the same, nothing ever changed. Same people arriving first, same people taking the same route to their lunch tables, same people waiting in line for the microwave to heat up their food. Normally, something being the same for an extended period of time would annoy Alex, who like action and excitement, and sometimes it did, but the well oiled machine that was the 5th period lunch shift was a slow, calming part of his day. 

Alex and Lafayette showed up first to the table, claiming the seats they always did, then came Mulligan and Angelica Schuyler who shared Sewing together, then Eliza Schuyler from Theatre, and Peggy from Intro into Biomedical Science. Aaron Burr occasionally sat with them (who usually arrived before Eliza but after Mulligan and Angelica) when he didn’t sit with Jefferson and the Geniuses™, today wasn’t one of those days. 

“So Alex,” Angelica drew out his name. He looked up at he then immediately focused on his Funyuns right when he saw her smirking face. Alex knew that face all too well. “When is your little boy toy coming?” Alex threw one of his grapes at her, a string of “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” spewed from her mouth. Everyone else giggled as they watched the ‘violent’ actions unfold, deeming Alex’s drama way more interesting than greasy cafeteria food. 

“So he talked to you?” Alex sighed, nervous that Angelica might have scared him off, seeing as they were 4 minutes into lunch and there is still no sign of him. 

Angelica threw her head back and laughed, “No you idiot! I went up and talked to him. He walked into the classroom and I immediately recognized he was new. He looked around for the teacher or an open seat, like a lost puppy. It was a little sad but also kind of cute. Anyway, the kid was about to sit in Samuel Seabury’s seat and you know how well that would have ended,” Murmurs filled the table and well as some collective shivers, “So I went up to him and said, ‘Hey you really don’t wanna sit there, the kid that normally sits there is just gonna draw attention toward you and you don’t want that. Come sit by me there’s a free seat,’ and then we started talking. Bear in mind I didn’t know this kid at all and I was still nice,”

“I’m very proud of you Angelica,” Peggy placed a hand on her shoulder smiling in a tone that may have been sarcastic, but Angelica didn’t notice. 

“Thank you Peggy. Anyways we started talking and let me tell you that kid is smart. Not just like ‘get all A’s on my Report Card’ smart but like the kind of smart that actually matters. John mentioned you and the rest of y’all at some point. He said something about running in the halls and accidentally knocked you over is that true?” Alex put his face in his hand whilst the other two laughed so hard, a couple tears spilled out of Lafayette’s eyes, “After he mentioned you and I was like, “General attractive smart guy that had met Alex? Damn there goes my shot with John, he has probably already claimed dibs,” which I have come to find out you have. I find him very charming and wasn’t afraid to sass out the kid who was supporting Seaworld. So yea, if you and John want to get married, I approve of him,” Angelica took bite of her pizza then smiled. 

Alex, shocked that she recalled that entire story so quickly, responded laced with sass, “Wow thanks Angelica. I am glad you gave John your blessing thanks,” 

“What about my blessing?” A familiar voice behind Alex spoke. Everyone’s head collectively shot up to look at the mysterious (well, mysterious to 2 of them) before them. A crooked smile was plastered on his face, a look that seemed like he knew something everyone else didn’t. Alex’s face was burning and he thanked every lord in the heavens that his face never gets red. 

“Ah ma chère! So glad for you, to join us,” Lafayette said that last part eyes dead lock on Alex. He could feel Lafayette stare burning into the back of his skull as he gave probably the biggest heart eyes toward John, but he didn’t care (much). “Please, please sit!”

“Oh thank you,” John took the seat in between Alex and Angelica, who was next to Lafayette, who had another empty seat next to them, who was next to Mulligan, who was next to Eliza, who was next to Peggy. “Sorry it took so long, my drawing teacher held be back after class to discuss catching up on the projects they have been working on, no big deal,” 

Alex looked at John the frowned, “John do you not have a lunch?” John look up and Alex, his expression panicked almost, then down at his laps the back at Alex, though he was now fiddling with the end of his sweater. 

“I usually eat when I get home. We eat lunch pretty early here that it’s more like breakfast than lunch,” He gave a weak chuckle then looked down. 

“John, here, have some of my apple slices,” Peggy pushed a plastic bag towards him. 

“Oh no, I really couldn’t you guys-” 

“Yea here, have some of my grapes!” Alex pulled off a bunch then set them on a napkin next to John. 

“Yea dude, take some of my chips, I packed an extra bag,” 

“Here is half of my ham and cheese on tomato bread. Dévorer mon ami,” 

“These fries are really good. Here have some!” 

“I was never a big fan of yogurt so you can have mine,” 

After everyone volunteered some of their lunch to John, he basically had a full meal. Everyone looked at John and they had never seen someone look so… thankful. “Wow… thank you guys. But I really-” 

“We all have plenty to eat. You look starving, so, just don’t mention it,” Eliza interjected with one of her warm smiles. John smiled back and Alex’s heart melted just a little bit. He immediately opened the yogurt and started eat. Alex softly smiled, watching the boy from the corner of his eyes. When he finally faced the front, everyone was looking at Alex with amused and the classic ‘I am so done with you’ expressions. Alex did not have time to feel embarrassed before another figure was walking towards their table. 

Alex rolled his eyes and made a noise in the back of his throat, “Great. Here comes Aaron Burr,” 

“Do you have a feud with him too?” 

Alex cocked one eyebrow at John, “What no. Aaron is like, one of my best friends,” 

John look a bit scared of Burr in that moment, who looked like the definition of tall, dark, and mysterious with his arms crossed as he took confident strides to the Revolutionary Squad + the Schuyler sisters. “Alexander,” He sneered. 

“Aaron Burr, sir,” Alexander returned in the same suit, “Did Jefferson and the Geniuses™ stupidity finally drive you away and you realise how idiotic you were for even associating yourself with them?” 

He scoffed. The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife, “No, it did not. And here is the last place I would go if I wanted to escape idiocy,” Alex and Burr just stared at each other for a while, never breaking eye contact or blinking for that matter. 

A couple minutes later, a smile cracked on Burr’s face, the same with Alex, and both men fell into bit of laughter. John let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and started to lightly chuckle too. Burr rounded the table to Alex, who shared a brief hug before taking his place between Lafayette and Mulligan. 

“So I was right that Jefferson and the Geniuses’™ bullshit finally got the best of you huh?” Alex laughed. Burr looked down at the table and shook his head, still smiling. John was very confused. 

“Laf what exactly is going on? What is that Burr guy’s deal,” John whispered. Lafayette sighed and shook their head. 

“Our dearest Alexander and Burr have a very… er… complicated friendship. One minute they are at each other’s throats, challenging the other to duels. The next thing you know, mon ami, they are out having coffee date. They are… strange,” 

“No Alex. Jefferson isn’t that bad if you give him a chance,” Burr said. Alex huffed angrily and looks like he was about to go on a rant when Burr talked again, “I came over here because it seems someone new has joined the hamilsquad,” Everyone collectively groaned, expect Alex, at the given nickname. 

“For the last time Burr we are not called the ‘hamilsquad’!” Mulligan almost yelled. There are different types of people in the world, quiet people, loud people, talkative people, shy people. Mulligan would be in the ‘I have zero volume control’ category. 

“I don’t know I think it has a nice ring to it,” 

“Of course you would think that Alex,” John rolled his eyes in faux annoyance. 

“Well speak of the devil!” Burr held out his hand, “Aaron Burr, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” 

“John Laurens, pleased to meet you!” 

“How are you enjoying the school so far,” John shrugged, “Have you joined any clubs yet?” 

“Oh I can’t join anything I-” 

“John! You should totally join debate club! I’m in it and I’m the president!” Alex straightened out his jacket proudly whilst Burr rolled his eyes. 

“Co-President. And John was saying he can’t join clubs before you rudely interrupted him. Why is that John?” 

There is was again. That panicked expression like when he said he didn’t have lunch. Alex cocked his head, trying to do his best to read the situation. He looked nervous, very nervous. He plays with the ends of his sleeves a lot, they are frayed and falling apart so it is either used or old. His eyes scream ‘help me’ but his face remains neutral except for the one second of panic that probably no one else noticed, but Alex did, “I have no way to get home. My dad and mom work late and I can’t get a ride from them and I don’t have my license yet. My house is way too far to walk it being across the highway,” He was rambling. 

“If you do debate club, I could give you a ride home everyday if you need it,” Burr asked casually. Casually. It didn’t mean anything but it set alarm bells off in Alex’s brain. He could hear John’s response but it sounded like he was underwater, everything muffled and distorted. Why is Burr being so nice? He is never nice to people he just met. He just met this guy why is he being is kind to John? Then again, Alex had just met John… but John was nice, and smart, and attractive. Wait what? He didn’t have a crush on John. He could appreciate people’s attractiveness without liking them. So why was Burr being so nice? Oh my god, is Burr gay???

“Uh Alex, you alright?” Eliza asked. Every head then turned to him and before he could make up an excuse, the bell rang. Everyone gathered up their things and started back to class.

“Hey John! Wait up!” Alex yelled. John spun around and smiled when he realized it was him, this put him at ease. “John, our last period classes are right next to each other, meet me after class yea?” 

“Totally! I’ll see you then!” He ran off to his class. Alex sighed as he watched him leave. God he was so fucked. 

*****

The final bell rang and Alex couldn’t be more thankful. He swiftly and efficiently put all of his books in his leather bound satchel and left the classroom, wishing his English teacher a good day, of course. 

He exited the classroom and looked for John but he wasn’t anywhere. Did he forget? Did Alex miscalculate where both of their classrooms were? Suddenly, an arm fell onto the wall right beside him. He looked forward and saw John’s face merely inches from his. Alex saw his lips move and say something, he know he did but he also may have forgotten how to talk, or hear, or breathe. He could see every single of John’s facial features, from his slightly parted chapped lips to his beautiful eyes that you could just melt in. It reminded him vaguely of earlier today when he was pinned under John, him looking apologetic and frantic. Now though, he seemed cool and confident, like he was more in control of his action. Unlike Alex, who was wax melting under his fingers . Even though Alex reminded himself countless times that this was all just lust and he couldn’t like him that much after only knowing him for a day, but now being with him, he is saying screw that. 

“Woah hello. Are we interrupting something?” Mulligan and Lafayette appeared behind him. John retracted his hand from the wall, looked Alex up and down, then put his weight on one leg then his hand on his hip. 

“Oh nothing guys,” John had a sickly sweet tone to his voice. “Alexander and I were just talking,” 

“About what?” 

“Oh nothing, school and such,” He laughed, Alex wishing he had known what John had said.

“Really? Do you have all of your conversations about school looking like “Classic 60’s High School Douchebag #4?” Lafayette asked with an amused tone.

“Why specifically #4? What is the difference between Classic 60’s High School Douchebag #1-#3 and Classic 60’s High School Douchebag #4?” After that comment, John seemed to revert back to the normal way he was, awkward, not ‘intimidating with his attractiveness’ John. 

The 4 of them walked out of the building, talking about Trigonometry war stories and crappy English teachers. John suddenly turned to face them, “Okay, bye guys see you tomorrow!” The trio looked at each other and frowned. 

“Where are you going mon ami?” 

“... The buses. I have to get home somehow,” 

Mulligan shook his head, “I don’t care if I have only known you for a day, I am driving you home. I will not let you suffer on those buses,” 

“No I really don’t want you to-”

“No I insist,” Mulligan begged. John sighed and nodded reluctantly. 

They eventually made it to Mulligan’s car, a 5 person silver convertible. “Wow this is pretty sweet! Where did you land one of these?” John asked with genuine interest as he climbed in the car, Alex and John were in the backseat and Lafayette was riding shotgun. 

“My mom knows a used car dealership where I got this pretty cheap. Nobody really wanted it. It’s old, it’s a stick-shift, the convertible top is not automatic, but I’m not picky. I love this car,” 

John nodded and hummed in agreement, “Yea it’s a good car. Volkswagen convertible. 1997 Cabrio. Good mileage, one of the best selling cars at the time, it might have been the best selling car in England in 2001 though I could be wrong…” 

“How the hell do you know that?” Mulligan asked, “No one know what my car is,” 

John shrugged, “Back in South Carolina, I used to work on cars at a local car repair shop to get some extra cash. The work was difficult and really greasy and grimy, but it paid good,” 

“Wow,” Alex said after a few moments of silence, “You really are Classic 60’s High School Douchebag #4,” 

“Shut up!” John hit Alex with the back of his hand. Alex is covering up his real thoughts with layers and layers of sarcasm. He is absolutely not thinking about John, hair tousled and grease covering his face, sweaty and working on his cars, making that incredibly cute face he does when he’s focused (that face came out during French class). John in a tank top… John shirtless… Okay he really needs to get a grip. He just met him less than 8 hours ago. 

“Hey John, you wanna chill with Alex and Laf at my house,” John looked down and shook his head, he looked quite sad. 

“Whilst I would love to, I think my parents want me home. Maybe tomorrow yea?” 

Everyone nodded and John smiled. “John are your parents pretty strict?” Alex asked before he could stop himself. Alex had a tendency to say things without thinking of the consequences. John looked very alarmed at the question. Eventually he sighed and said something under his breath that Alex couldn’t make out. “I’m sorry what?”

“Nothing,” He responded casually, “I was just saying they are just kinda strict about me going over to people’s houses when they haven’t met the parents and such,” 

“I get it,” Alex nodded, “My foster parents used to be like that before I got older,” John looked shocked for a moment. 

“Oh so you are-”

“Yea,” Alex sighed, “I’m an orphan. My mom died when I was 12 and my dad was well… Y’know how that is. Anyways, let’s not talk about my past,” Alex laughed, “What about you, what about your family?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it to be honest,” John said. 

“Why not John, I told-” 

“Alex, chéri, let it go,” Lafayette said. The rest of the ride to John’s house was in silence, just listening to the alternative radio station that Mulligan turned on. They eventually reached a suburban neighborhood that had pine trees lining the entrance and a small garden with lush plants and a brick entrance half circle that says “Sleeping Meadows” in bronze lettering on the front. 

“Wow John, this neighbourhood is pretty slick,” Mulligan whistled. John looked down, a bit sheepishly. 

“Yea, my dad, he’s a… something. Well paying job and all,” He chuckled awkwardly. John directed them to his house. When they finally got there, Alex almost had to gasp. They were stopped in front of a beautiful white house, the biggest one in the neighborhood. It had with mint green window shutters and a large attached garage. There were multiple windows and it had Greek like columns on the porch. 

“Is that, a Cadillac Escalade in your driveway?” Lafayette asked begrudgingly.

“Yea, it’s my dad’s,” John said bitterly. Alex could sense the resentment in his voice, no wonder he didn’t want them to take him to his house, he was probably embarrassed. Wait hang on, didn’t John say that his parents work late? What was his dad’s car doing here? “I’ll see you guys later. Laf I’ll text you yea?” They nodded and John pulled out his flip phone, “Hang on, sometimes my phone doesn’t work and it randomly deletes contacts,” He began frantically pressing buttons. Alex, Lafayette, and Mulligan all looked at one another. They all knew what it was and they were all thinking the same thing, but there was no way any of them were going to ask. 

John frowned and look at them, “Laf, why did you put “Extra Long Baguette” for the name in my phone?” Everyone laughed as Lafayette gave an over exaggerated wink to John, who then proceeded to roll his eyes, “You are disgusting,” John grabbed his stuff and Lafayette opened the door, leaned the seat forward so John could get out (seeing as there were no back doors). He waved at them and Mulligan waited until he got in the house to back out of the drive. 

They rode in silence until they got out of John’s neighborhood, afraid that their new friend might be able to hear them in a 100 yard radius. 

Alex, of course, was the first to speak, “There is something going on with John,”

“No shit there is something going on with John. What do you think it is?” Mulligan responded so quickly, he almost overlapped with what Alex said. 

“He seemed very hesitant to talk about his family,” Lafayette sighed, their voice going breathy and light, that’s what they did when they were worried. 

“I don’t know guys, maybe we are overreacting, maybe this is just how he is?” 

“No Alex,” Mulligan said, “This is something deeper, I can tell. You know my mom is a psychologist. I can tell with these kind of things. He keeps fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, that means he is either nervous or hiding something. Every time anyone brings up his family, he answers to quickly and his answers are either way too short or rambling. These signs tend to mean he is lying. Short answers is a lie on the spot, rambling means he definitely thought about it beforehand, knowing the questions would come up,” Mulligan sighed, “I know we just met the kid but something is seriously wrong,”

“So what do we do?” Lafayette asks. 

For once, no one had an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I wonder what is happening with John??? Also John is flirty af. Next chapter (spoiler!) we are going to see Alex and John at debate club + Jefferson. Love you! 
> 
> Send me feedback to my tumblr: agameofthorns ^.^


	3. Noro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's first debate club meeting. With Special Guest: His douche of a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your Kuddos and support it really keeps me wanting to write more!   
> These chapters just seem to get longer and longer with ever passing one. This took me ages so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Yes I know I said I would post this chapter yesterday night but my WiFi shut down and I wasn't happy with how I ended it the first time so ... Here it is!!

,  
“37!”

“68!”

“7.7492…” 

“God fucking dammit!” Alex yelled, throwing the Calculus book across Hercules’ room. 

“Clearly, Lafayette and I were closer in answers so obviously it is one of ours,” Hercules pointed out. Alex shot a death glare at Mulligan who threw his hands in the air, “Just being honest,” 

“Alex, ma chérie, you are the genius here, why don’t you figure it out,” They said pointedly. Alex groaned and threw himself down onto the bed.

“Laf you know I have always been shit at math. Science, yea, just memorizing facts. English, peice of cake. History, done and done. Math, fuck you! When am I ever gonna fucking use instantaneous rate of change huh? Never!” Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

“Kids, I don’t mind you up here but could you be a bit quieter, I have a patient,” 

Mulligan groaned, “Sorry Mom. It was all Alex by the way,” He shot a look at Alex who then proceeded to roll his eyes, clearly not caring that he totally just threw him under the bus. 

“I know dear, I recognized Alex’s voice. It’s something hard to forget,” The 4 of them chuckled, Alex muttering ‘It’s true. It’s true,’ under his breath, “Do you guys need help with anything?”

“Yes ma’am, could you help us find the average velocity of the particle over the interval [1,3] for a particle that moves on a line away from it’s initial position so that after t seconds it is S=2t²−t feet from it’s initial position?” Lafayette asked quickly with a sheepish smile after they had read it all. 

Mrs. Mulligan chuckled for a moment, then her face went into shock when she realised that they were serious, “Oh look at the time… I have a client to get back to... bye,” She closed the door quickly and the trio groaned. 

“Laf, how did you get the first 5 of these by yourself when together we can’t even get one answer?” Mulligan eventually asked, after staring intently at the book, hoping that the answer was hidden somewhere in the question. 

“I didn’t,” They responded sitting up, “John helped me with all of these after we finished the readings for Contemporary Literature. He is very good at math,” 

“Yea isn’t he taking AP Statistics?” Alex asked. Lafayette nodded, “Huh. Well we could really use his help now,” Alex said, sighing, looking longingly at his textbook. 

“Maybe we can,” A smirk appeared on Lafayette’s face. They whipped their phone out of their pocket in such a smooth motion, Alex wasn’t 100% sure that it didn’t just teleport into their hand. They scrolled down in their contacts until the reached John’s name that had a turtle emoji next to it. 

“Wait hang on, why does Jefferson’s contact name have a winky face next to it,” Alex exclaimed angrily, looking at Lafayette in shock. 

“Another conversation for another day mon ami,” They said as they pressed the call button. They put it on speaker as they listened to the dial tone, everyone dead quiet. After about the 2nd ring, the line was answered. 

“Hello?” John answered, there was music playing the background which immediately shut off at he picked up, “What do you need Laf, you could’ve just texted me,”

“Now now cher John, is that anyway to treat your new friends?” They asked in a codeceing tone, “Now to the more important matter… were you just listening to Britney Spears because I swear that was ‘If You Seek Amy’ playing,” Alex and Mulligan both laughed while they could hear John shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

“She is my cleaning playlist, fight me,” He sighed then started talking again, “So what is this all about? Did you guys missed me so much you couldn’t keep away,” He teased. 

Alex rolled his eyes, “You’re cute. No, we need help with Calculus and someone told me you were in AP Stat. Please!” He begged after he heard John groan, “None of us are good at it,” 

“Yea I’ll just whip out my graphing calculator right now. What you think I am just some nerd who goes to the beckon call of anyone who needs math help?” He sighed, almost annoyed, “What are you working on?” 

“Instantaneous rate of change or some shit,” Mulligan read off of the paper, “What you helped Laf with in Serbus’ class today,” 

“Instantaneous rate of change; oh that is really fun sure I’ll help you!” John’s tone was noticeably lighter and kinder. The 4 of the worked through the worksheet with John’s help. At one point, Lafayette got one all on his own without John having to explain it. Without saying anything, they all silently agreed that John taught this stuff better than any math teacher could. He was calm and collected, explain everything thoroughly and could automatically tell where they messed up, why, and how they can fix it when he didn’t even have the paper in front of him. Plus they weren’t terrified to go up to ask for help. 

“Alright. So this problem is going to be a bit harder to explain since it is a word problem but I will do my best. So first you need to underline the eq-” As John was talking, they heard yelling from the other end of the phone, mostly because John went dead quiet. 

“John! Get down here right now!” A strong voice yelled, presumably his father. The booming voice could be heard clearly all the way to his room. 

“I’ll be down in a second,” John yelled back in response, “I-I gotta go guys, I’ll help you in Fren-” 

“No John! When I call you you come down stairs don’t make me wait!” The voice said again, “I am the most important person to be calling you, no excuses. So don’t make me come up there and-” The line was cut without even a goodbye. The trio looked at each other. There was a good 2 minutes before anyone said anything. 

“Let's uh get back at it,” Mulligan mumbled. The pair nodded and started working again, but their minds were elsewhere, Alex’s especially. He had first hand experience with this. He lived with an abusive family when he was 12 for about 6 months, he knows how it works. More importantly, John lied. He has lied about everything with his family, maybe. He said his parents work late, it is 5:30 and his dad’s car was in the driveway when they dropped him off and clearly he was home. Alex doesn’t like to jump to conclusions but he doesn’t think it is a one time thing.

******

“Okay but sir I have so many good points and I really feel-” 

“Alex I stretched it enough letting you go to 13 pages but that is enough! Please sit down and work on your essay. If you are already done, which you probably are, have someone edit the extra 4 pages you have. I would hate to drop you a letter grade because it is too long,” Alex huffed and went back to his seat, groaning and falling back in it next to Lafayette. 

“Are you happy now Alexander?” They asked, flipping their hair, which was left down today, over one shoulder and looking at him unimpressed. 

“Immensely. I actually only have 12 pages for that essay but now I can add a whole other page full of details!” He flashed a smile and Lafayette shook their head, mumbling something along the lines of, ‘Why do I even bother’. 

After the bell rang the three met John outside the classroom, who was looking not as sharp as he was yesterday, His hair was a little disheveled and he had light circles under his eyes which really stood out under the maroon sweater he was wearing. He had dark pants on the had tiny rips at the knees from wear, not for style. In actuality, John would’ve looked nice but he looked so damn exhausted it ruined the entire effect. “Hey guys! I finished the packet last night. It wasn’t as hard as I thought I would be so I didn’t need to call Lafayette. Thank god that was the only class I had homework in, it might have been easy but it was te-di-ous,” He sighed, fitting all of that into one phrase, something that Alex strongly resonated with, “What about you guys, did my math advice help?” 

“Yea, uh, thanks for that John. It really did help us,” Alex said weakly.

“Also I am so sorry about my dad. Yea yesterday was one of those days when he had to leave the office early so he was kind of in a bad mood. He isn’t normally like that,” John smiled and laughed, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. No one said anything and they took the rest of the walk in silence. 

French was boring, just reviewing things that they had learned last year, preparing them for the unit test even though it was only the beginning of October, “Now for some of you, this test will be fairly easy,” Mrs. Prince shot a devious looked at Alex and Lafayette, who pretended to be oblivious to the entire scene, “However for a lot of you it will be fairly difficult. My advice is to go through the worksheets we had throughout the unit and use those as a study tool, seeing as there will be no study guide,” She continued to drone on, putting half the class to sleep.Halfway through Mrs. Prince’s rant, Alex’s phone buzzed. Nobody heard it but he snuck a glance at it, turning his phone on silent too, of course. 

2pintsofsamadams: please help me study for this. take pity on me because i was gONE FOR ALMOST ALL OF THE UNIT!!!

Alex looked up at John and they made eye contact. He put his hands in the praying motion and mouthed, “Please,” multiple times. Alex chuckled and typed out a message. 

writingimmigrant: Maybe, what is in it for me?

2pintsofsamadams: ur graced with my presence for a whole 2 hours

writingimmigrant: Hmm….

2pintsofsamadams: well what do you want

writingimmigrant: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

2pintsofsamadams: what is that face

writingimmigrant: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

2pintsofsamadams: please stop youre scaring me

writingimmigrant: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

writingimmigrant: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

writingimmigrant: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

2pintsofsamadams: i h8 u i am asking laf

writingimmigrant: No no no I’ll do it, okay!

2pintsofsamadams: yay! ^-^

writingimmigrant: Under one condition. Those emojis from 2005 have got to go… 

The bell for French came and went and the four of them walked out of the classroom, the feeling and air around them a lot lighter and more breathable. 

“So you two were texting in class huh? Very bad indeed,” Lafayette teased. John rolled his eyes and Alex swatted him on the arm. 

“John can you come to debate club today? I think Burr is going to be there too so it is going to be extra fun and extra ignorant!” Alex told him, with every word his pitch got higher and higher which made all three of them laugh. 

“Yes I am going today. If Burr wasn’t going to be there I wouldn’t be able to go. I am still very confused by your friendship,” John ended it as question, hoping someone would explain the nature of their relationship, though, he was only met with silence, “However I am very excited to see how this debate club compares to the one at my old school. From what I have heard from Angelica, the club is mainly student run rather than having a teacher sponsor constantly there. In light of this, the students can choose more controversial topics rather than having their debate choices constantly monitored by someone who picks topics that almost everyone in the room has a one sided opinion on, like school uniforms,” John said simply. Alex was pretty sure he was staring but it is not like he cared. Everything John said was so well put, so amazingly worded. He was… 

“You’re perfect,” Alex blurted. John’s eyes widen and he started opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Lafayette sighed and shook their head while Mulligan face palmed, “I mean for debate. You seem to have very strong opinions on multiple topics, which you need to have, and your speech is constructed in a way that is succinct and persuasive. I am very excited to be in debate with you. Oh this is your class right? Okay bye John see you after school!” 

After John left, Alex groaned and hung his head, “Really well done mon ami. A+. Herc, were you taking notes because that was an excellent lesson in Flirting 101 by Mr. Alexander Hamilton,” They teased, prodding Alex in the arm, “God you are such a mess,” 

“Hey I brought it back in the end! That was pretty good,” Alex defended weakly. Hercules laughed and shook his head. 

“Oh yea totally. I’m sure he was totally convinced,” Alex mutter ‘shut up’ for the second day in a row when walking into Calculus, all because of a brilliant freckled, curly hair boy. 

******  
John and Alex met after 8th period to head to classroom 4382 where debate club is held every Tuesday and Thursday. The club started out as a small group of 2 people just arguing over taxation policies (can you guess who?). The only difference now is that there is more people and it is organized. 

The two walked into the classroom where there were already a couple scattered through the room. The class was relatively bigger than the other classrooms the school had. The two claimed their seats and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. 

“Exactly how many people are in the club?” John asked. Alex whipped around in his chair to face him. 

“Some people tend to come and go but the average number of people here regularly is around 17 but there are about 6 regulars who are at almost every meeting… Hoping to make that 7 eh?” Alex reached over a prodded his shoulder with his index finger. John laughed, grabbing Alex's hand and placing on the desk, though he didn’t retract his hand. It was just sat on top of his and Alex wasn’t afraid to admit that his heart fluttered a bit. 

“Well well well. Isn’t this cute?” A voice drawling behind him, laced with venom. A voice that made his blood boil and have the uncontrollable urge to commit homicide. 

“Hello Jefferson,” Alex spat. He removed his hand and turned around narrowed his eyes at his worst enemy, a man he has despised since he walked into Pre-AP World History with a purple velvet jacket, thinking he was all high and mighty, when he was just a pompous idiot who has no problem demeaning and ridiculing anyone who stands in him way. 

He moves his attention towards John, “John, my dear, I am disappointed. You had so much going for you, but you are now hanging out with Hamilton. That is, unfortunate,” He sighs. John looked as though he would respond when Burr walked up. 

“Thomas, are you scaring off future members? Go sit down,” 

“I was not it was Ha-” 

“Go!” Burr tells him with more assertiveness this time. He glares at John one last time before going to his seat in the very front. Burr sighs and looks back at Alex and John, “I am sorry for him, he is an ass,” 

“Then why do you hang out with him?” Alex raised one eyebrow and Burr shrugs. Burr looks at his watch, looks at Alex, taps it and they both nod. They both go to the front of the class, seeing as they are the co presidents. 

“Welcome to the debate club everyone! I don’t believe we need to introduce ourselves so let’s just get right to it! Today we are going to be debating about the three strikes law. You have 20 minutes to gather as much information as you can and 2 people are going to be chosen to do a short debate for or against it. Now… go!” Burr announced. Alex looked over at John who seemed very surprised about the efficiency and how it works, much like a well oiled machine. Alex and Burr always message each other about the topics for the next day so they are ahead of the game. Sometimes, Alex wants to actually debate, but he gets enough of that in any class with Jefferson. 

For the rest of the 20 minutes, all you could hear in the class is frantic typing and clicking of mouses. Every person was working terribly hard to gather as much information as possible so they could be the best person in the debate. The way that Alex and Burr organised this is that everyone had 20 minutes to research a topic. Then, everyone draws a number out of a basket and the two numbers Burr and Alex randomly pick will be the two people to go. It is a very efficient system. 

“Aaaand time!” Alex yells. Everyone closes their laptops or books they used, many were breathing heavily because they were looking for information so quickly. “Now, everyone pick a number out of the basket Alex is bringing around. Alex and I will both randomly think of a number one through 19 (which is the number of people in the class) and those who have that number will pick a side and debate in front of everyone! Okay everyone have a number? Good. Alex, get up here now,” Alex sighed and made his way to the front and stood next to Burr. 

“Okay on the count of three, we will both say our numbers at the same time. Y’all have to count though. Okay ready?” 

“One… ” Everyone shouted, “Two… Three!” 

“14,”

“17,” 

There we collective groans around the room, one person mumbling about how they were so prepared. Alex scanned the room, then he landed on John and his panicked, staring at his slip. 

“Oh shit,” He whispered. Alex said it quietly enough so that Burr did not hear him. 

“Numbers 14 and 17 please stand up!” Alex knew that John had been picked, but then who was the other- 

“Oh hell no!” Alex said loudly in the front of the class. No one was shocked by Alex’s random outbursts of anger, there were, infact, used to it. 

“Alex there is no need to swear just because I was the one that got picked,” Jefferson drawled, his condescending tone piercing into his skin. 

“O-okay. Looks like we have Jefferson against Laurens, the new kid,” Burr said hesitantly. The pair shared a worried look as the two made their way to the front of the class. They both knew that it was a bad idea for John to go against Jefferson, but rules were rules. “So, Jefferson, what side do you want?” 

“I choose for the law,” He said smirking, Alex did his best not to roll his eyes. 

“Alright. Since Jefferson has the positive side, he will begin the debate,” Alex said, “Now good luck to the both of you,” Alex looked over at John. The pair locked eyes and he could tell that John was terrified. Of course with his luck, the first meeting he has to debate with someone on such a heavy topic; and he has the negative denominator which normally never helps. Alex gave John a nod, not much else he could do without showing favouritism. John closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, obviously trying to calm his nerves. After a few moments, Alex stepped between the two challengers, “And… Debate!” He announced, a string of polite claps scattered throughout the room. 

Jefferson stepped forward, adjusting his blazer with a smug look on his face, Alex used all of his willpower not to groan. “The three strikes law is an issue that needs to be addressed more and a law that every state needs to have instituted. What is does is that if a person commits 2 federal crimes in their life, then the 3rd crime they commit they automatically go to jail with a life sentence. This is a good way to keep these unruly criminals off the streets and away from the civilians who don’t deserve to be interacting with these deranged lunatics. We need to keep everyone, our children, safe from those who have been previously incarcerated. Who knows what they will do next? They are deranged and dangerous. Crime rate has gone down since then, let's keep it that way by not opposing the three strikes law,” Jefferson bowed his head, everyone around him clapped and Alex faintly heard John say “Please,” under his breath. 

“Very nice Thomas. Now John, you have the floor,” Burr announced. John stepped up to the center. He was already fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, a nervous tick that Alex had pick up on. 

It was about 10 seconds after Burr had announced that John had said anything, “Curtis Wilkerson was given a life sentence for shoplifting a $2.50 pair of white socks, Dale Curtis Gaines, also a life sentence, for receiving stolen computer equipment, Gary Ewing too, who took 3 golf clubs and, Jerry Dewayne for stealing a slice of pizza, not a whole pizza, a single slice.” Laughter emitted around the room, John raised an eyebrow, “You think I am joking? These are all real instances of people being sentenced to life because of the three strikes law. Many people who are admitting into jail because of the three strikes law might have now even committed violent crimes in the past, and those who did need serious medical treatment for their mental illness they most likely have before they are put in jail because almost every state has an overcrowding prison population at this very moment and the three strikes law is not helping. In fact, 40% of Three Strikers are mentally ill and rather than giving them proper medical treatment, they place them behind bars to make them go even more insane. The law is good in theory, but in practice it is doing more damage than it is helping. Also, Jefferson’s statement about crime going down because of the law, crime rate spiked after the 1970’s because of the law. Politicians keep advocating for more and harsher laws that are putting more and more people in jail. The US’s prison population is more than anywhere else in the world. Pick any state and that will probably have more of a prison rate than any other country you choose. Reform the Three Strikes Law for the sake of the future of America,” John stumbled over some words in his spiel, stuttered a bit, but his points were brilliant. 

There was significantly louder applause at the end of John’s speech then there was for Jefferson’s, who crossed his arms and huffed, returning to his seat. Alex and Burr made an agreement early on in the club to never crown ‘winners’ and ‘losers’ because just having the confidence to get up and debate is enough. Besides, they always let the general public decide and it was clear who the ‘winner’ was. 

“Alright! Now, we have a competition with Valley Forge High in a month and a half so we need to get cracking on some techniques,” Burr began. “The reason we have these mock debates is to see who is chosen to go and who is not. Of course, if you are a fairweather debate club goer, then you are less likely to be chosen then someone who comes to every meeting so, start showing up!” Everyone chuckled at that statement, especially the regulars who knew who showed up often and did not. 

“Now!” Alex grabbed a piece of chalk off the metal holder and held it up in the air proudly, “Let’s talk strategy,” 

*****

After one board full of Alexander’s messy handwriting and 3 petty fights with Jefferson later, the clock struck 4:30, meaning it was time for debate to end. 

“Bye everyone! See you next week and don’t forget to go over your notes!” Alex yelled as everyone went out the door, most of them already in deep conversation with their friends about gossip or school or god knows what. 

Alex picked up the eraser and started wiping away his writing, when there were fein protest coming from behind him. He turned around a saw John pouring over notebook paper, desperately trying to get every last word down. He groaned and fell back into his seat, closing the notebook, shoving in the stray papers. 

“John you realise you didn’t have to write all that down, correct?” Burr asked, slowly making his way toward the desk.

“Well now you tell me,” he mumbled, picking up his bag and walking out with Alex and Burr on either side of him. 

“I forgot to say this earlier but you did really well in the debate against Thomas. You’re almost a natural. Just need to practice a bit more, polish some things up and you will be one of the best!” Burr praised John and he beamed, clearly very proud and he should be. He was incredible up there, very natural and poised. It reminded Alex a lot of himself when debating, perhaps that is why he was so impressed by him. 

The three walked out of the building and cold, dry, October air hung around them, engulfing them in shivers a small nips at the ears making the tips if their noses turn red. Heavily breathing out, able to see the wisps of his breath when doing so, he tightened his scarf in a feeble attempt the refrain himself from the cold. 

Eventually they made it to Burr’s car, nothing special. A typical car you would see a high schooler drive. They stepped in and Burr immediately turned the heat on full blast, the three of them sighing as they let the warm air hug their body, relaxing them as they sped across the highway. 

“Guys I am starving, do you mind if we swing by like Wendy’s or something? I’ll pay,” Burr offered. Almost on cue, Alex’s stomach rumbled loudly, he looked up at Burr and frantically nodded. They pulled into the drive thru and just order 3 cheddar burgers with sodas. It took around 5 minutes, not that any of the trio minded waiting for the glorious fast food that is Wendy’s. 

“Alex I know you are going to take this the wrong way but, why are you here?” John asked, turning around to look at Alex from the front seat, waiting for the food to arrive. They were placed in one of those ‘special’ parking places that you go to when the order is taking longer than expected. 

Alex gasped and clutched his heart, “You wound me my dear Laurens. I cannot fathom why thou wouldn't want me to indulge them with my attendance,” John raised an eyebrow and Alex removed his dramatic facade, “Burr and I are working on a project after school today. We could only meet today because someone is always busy!” Alex stated mockingly. Burr sighed and shook his head. 

“Unlike you Alex, some of us want to keep the friends we have and care more about them than writing 10,000 essays in one night,” Burr rolled down the window and thanked the girl (who was very pretty) giving them their food. The two had friendly conversation for a couple moments before she had to get back to work. She left and they were back on the highway. The three ate in silence, the burgers being so good no one wanted to interrupt one another. Of course, they started talking again after they had finished, though it was mainly just John trying to navigate Burr to the neighbourhood. 

Eventually they reached Sleeping Meadows. Unlike Mulligans and Lafayette, Burr had no reaction to the lush gardens and the cobblestone pathways, he just drove through it like a normal neighbourhood which made John’s eyebrows rise in shock. He directed him through Sleeping Meadows to his house. John was gathering his stuff, seeing as they were almost at his house (you could see it from where they were) when his face immediately paled and he dropped everything he was holding. 

“John? Are you okay?” Burr asked, slowing the car down a bit, about to make the turn into the driveway. Alex recognized that panicked expression. The one that appeared when asked about lunch, the one that appeared when asked about his family, anything personal. Of course, that was only for a brief second but it was a face hard to forget, however this time, it stayed, 

“Keeping driving,” 

“What?”

“I said keep driving goddammit!” He yelled. Burr’s eyes widened as he yanked the steering wheel away from the left hand side toward the middle again. 

“John, what is going on?” Alex asked, but all he could hear was John mumbling incoherently underneath his breath. Alex looked back at his house and he saw nothing but a man walking out of his expensive car toward the house. His father. “John does this have to do with your dad?” No response. “John?” Silence. “John!” 

“Hamilton! Shut up!” He yelled back, his voice laced with anger and fear. He could see it in John’s eyes. He may appear angry but he was just scared and lashing out, not wanting to show a major weakness in front of them. Alex had no idea what was happening, Burr probably just a confused as him, maybe even more, but the both of them seemed rather scared of what was to come if they did not comply. Alex’s first thought was that it seemed like John wasn’t allowed to go out, but he seemed so much more terrified than that. Kids don't normally act like they are awaiting death when the broke a minor rule, but with the way John was acting, you might as well tell him he is going to the chair now. 

“Just stop at the intersection here,” Burr parked the car and at lightning speed, John gathered his stuff. He could hear him whispering, “If I go through the backyard in the backdoor, he will never have to know I was gone. God I was so stupid. Idiot, idiot, idiot,” He mumbled some more. John opened the door and went out. He turned back to face Burr and smiled and waved like nothing had happened, even though the both of them were both terrified out of their wits. The he ran off, disappearing into the tree lining within the blink of an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama went from 0 to 100 real quick. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: agameofthorns ^.^


	4. The No Seatbelt Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a secret that they do not want to share, however secrets are no fun if you don't tell anyone (and by anyone I mean everyone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize in advance for not having updated in almost a month. I have been busy and I rewrote the ending like 11 times so y'all better appreciate the good quality! Most of that is because of my fantastic new beta Daisy (aka Sepulchrave) who made the story so much more elegant and eloquent and readable and I send my sincerest thanks to them!

Days had passed since his first encounter with John. Days, which had then lengthened into weeks until it was almost a whole month since that fateful day. When John had knocked him over in the hallway he'd knocked his entire life off course. Alex, though he had a tendency to be indelicate, constantly does his best to tiptoe around topics involving John’s father and his family life. He knows, deep down, that he needs to show his concern - but right now, ignorance is bliss. 

The day was October 28th, a blustery Friday, fallen leaves blowing around the front doors of campus; an air of excitement surrounding the school kids, ecstatic in anticipation of their four day weekend. The school buses pulled up, their mustard yellow adding to the classic autumnal facade. The students started throwing off their cardigans once outside; realising that rather than the harsh, biting breezes they'd expected, the air remarkably warm despite a few gusts of wind. All in all, the perfect day for the Revolutionaries to ride in Mulligan's convertible with the top down. 

“Herc, I'm not sure if this is the best idea. It's almost November. We might look kind of stupid doing this in the winter -- well, not technically that isn’t for another two months or so but It’s fall and -- and you know how fall is? The weather could change at anytime. There could be a spontaneous thunderstorm and we would have no idea,” Alex rambled, unclasping the two handles that held the top up and throwing it back, making the car completely roofless. 

Mulligan rolled his eyes, “Relax Ham, nothing's gonna happen.”

“And Accuweather says that we are not supposed to get rain for another week. All sunny skies,” Lafayette told him, shoving their phone in Alex’s face. “It is clear as day out. Besides, this is the only day all of us can hang out at once and I’ll be damned if I am not going to take advantage of it.” The four of them climbed into the car in their usual seating (Mulligan and Lafayette in the front, John and Alex in the back) and he sped out of the student parking lot. 

“Ralentissez, mon Dieu!” Lafayette yelled, as Mulligan howled with laughter. “I honestly do not want to die today thank you,” They said, trying to fix their ponytail, even though the wind was messing up everyone’s hair anyway. 

“Well maybe if you put your seatbelt on, I might be a bit more careful,” Mulligan hinted. Lafayette groaned, but didn’t comply. So Mulligan may have ‘accidentally’ forgotten to switch gears when making a sharp turn, nearly hurling Lafayette through the windshield. A string of French spewed from their mouth, Alex snickering at their creative use of the word “dickweed”. They directed a fiery glare at Mulligan, but he coolly tapped the seatbelt port and raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay I get your point. I get your fucking point,” They mumbled, while John and Alex stared at each other, still recovering from their minor heart attack. They rode in silence for a few seconds, appreciating the cool air. 

“Alright this is getting boring. Herc, put on some music!” John yelled, the wind distorting and blocking any attempts at quieter speech. He grabbed a random disc and put it into the CD player. The familiar guitar riff of Green Day had everyone whooping and hollering, screaming along the lyrics to the album, one that they all seem to know.  
Spontaneously, the four of them engaged in one of their favourite activities - one that John had yet to have the pleasure to experience… Driving through rich neighbourhoods, playing loud rock music, seeing how long until someone came out and threatened to call the cops. 

“Wait, you guys never did this in my neighbourhood, right?” John asked hesitantly as they pulled into the neighbourhood that literally had a fountain at the entrance titled ‘Tuxedo Park’ The three of them looked at each other before hesitantly answering (“... no?”) which had John cackling, “You should. Their stupid rich asses need to hear some good music. People there are just starting to get into Nirvana and I don’t have the heart to tell them what happens to Kurt Cobain,” 

“Too soon,” Alex moaned. 

“It’s been like 22 years,” 

“Too soon,” Alex said again. Lafayette laughed as they turned the volume up on full blast as soon as ‘Holiday’ started playing. 

They drove around the area, admiring the large houses and their trimmed hedges. It only took a couple of minutes before an angry, middle age woman, complex with green facial mask, started waving her fist and screaming about those ‘damn teenagers’ and how ‘modern music is ruining the sanctity of society’ when in reality, her and Billie Joe were probably the same age. They drove around some more, pissing off at least five more rich white people before the album ended and they silently agreed to get a post-school lunch. 

When Alex and Mulligan first became friends, it was only ever through Lafayette. They wouldn’t hang out until Lafayette was there, they didn’t text each other or hang out any other time. Not because they didn’t like each other, but because they didn’t know each other that well. However, the thing that really brought them together was their mutual love for Wendy’s. When Alex moved to America, the first greasy fast food chain he ever ate at was… Taco Bell. But the first greasy fast food hamburger chain he ever ate at was Wendy’s. It was when Alex challenged Mulligan to a Wendy’s hamburger eating contest, that they truly became friends. Well, that's what they told everyone. They actually became friends because they were in the Wendy’s bathroom for over two hours, bonding over the experience of throwing up the seventeen hamburgers they'd eaten. They never speak of that moment. 

“Hi! Yes, could I have the ‘Son of Baconator’; the ‘Dave’s Double’, extra pickles, hold the onions; ‘Jr. Cheeseburger Deluxe’; and the ‘Gouda Bacon Cheeseburger’ no lettuce. Two orders of large fries, two Diet Cokes, two Chocolate Frostys -- aaaaaand a bacon and cheese potato. No! A small chili. No! Potato. No! Chili. No! Both,” Mulligan turned around to look at the others, standing behind him in line, “Okay and what do you guys want?” The four of them laughed, the cashier looked horrified for a moment, then started laughing too.  
Hercules handed her his debit card, she swiped and gave it back to him with a smile.  
“Your order will be ready in just a moment!” She turn around then looked back, her smile faltering, “Well… a couple moments actually,” They all laughed and she was shaking her head, smiling. 

“Thank you uh…” Lafayette looked at the name tag, “Theodosia! That is such a pretty name,” They cooed. She laughed and shook her head. 

“Thank you! But I just go by Theo,” They all made friendly conversation, since there was no one else there. Starting off talking about Wendy’s, then soon managing to shift to the topic of cooperate markets dominating America and capitalism. As they were talking, Alex tilted his head and looked at Theo. She seemed really familiar. He was about to place a finger on where when- 

“Hey Theo!” John said, stepping up to the counter, “You should sit down and eat with us. You seem cool and I’d love to get to know you better,” Okay. Maybe Alex did feel a little pang of jealousy at that statement. Sure, Theo was beautiful. She had wide, brown eyes and olive skin with freckles all across the the bridge of her nose, some onto her cheeks. Her hair was cut into a short bob of curls, and, although she was on the taller side, her thin frame made her seem slightly more petite. She had provided genuinely enjoyable conversation whilst their huge order had been being placed. No wonder John was flirting with her. 

“Boys, whilst I would love to, my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner tonight!” Both John and Lafayette ‘awwed’ at the same time and Hercules placed his hands over his heart. Alexander softly smiled. She sighed, “We will have been dating for six months today, and I've never been happier,” 

“Well, we're excited to meet him, dear!” Alex said. She looked at him and frowned. 

“But don’t you already know --” She was cut off by the door chiming, “Oh! There he is!” She moved from behind the counter to run up and hug the man standing before them. Theo pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, the four of them still not knowing who it was. The scene was so romantic, Alex had try to look away. He tore his eyes towards John, who looked in love with them being in love. Alexander's brain went into overdrive, imagining this moment, but them on the other side. John visiting Alex at work, kissing him on the cheek as he wrote. Bringing him food as they have lunch dates in his office. Alex taking a break to see John, and the surprised look on his beautiful face when he drops in unexpectedly. How they would kiss everyday before leaving for work. Domestic life was never quite his style, but it would be if John was there --

A harsh gasp jerked Alex from his reverie. He blinked, facing the actual couple. Then he realized the reason for his friends' collective state of shock. He started to sputter incoherently, with only one intelligible word, “Burr?” 

Burr was a deer caught in the headlights, wide eyed, looking back and forth between Theo and Hamilton. He started stuttering while a smirk grew on Hamilton's face. He sauntered over to Burr and the man groaned resignedly. Alex threw his arm around him and smiled. “Well Burr, I had no idea you had someone special on the side. Especially someone as beautiful as this woman here. How did I not know about this?”

 

“It’s not like Aaron kept it a secret!” Theo giggled. “We held hands in public, in school. He kisses me every time we say goodbye to each other. We danced with each other at homecoming before we even got together! Burr is very public with our relationship. There are only three people he didn't want to know -- well four as of about a month ago but I have no --” She paused. Looking at them, Theo was obviously silently counting their number, “Oh… I see,”

"Burr, I am low key angry at you,” Lafayette said, smiling. They shook their head, "I thought we were pretty good friends!” 

“Look. Let me explain something. I don’t mind you knowing, or Mulligan knowing, or even John! The only person I didn’t want knowing was him,” Burr said, jerking his thumb at Hamilton as he smiled, “And I knew if any of you knew, you’d run off and tell Ham. And we all know why we don’t want Hamilton knowing,” 

They all silently shivered in remembrance of what Alex did the last time he found out they were in a relationship. 

“Well, Hamilton… Alex... What do you prefer? Alex? Okay. Well Aaron talks about you all the time and I am disappointed that I haven't had the chance to get to know you as well as I'd like. Here,” She pulled out four pieces of paper and handed them to each of them, “I'm having a Halloween party and I'd love you guys to come!” 

“We’ll be there!” Hercules exclaimed. She smiled and waved goodbye, grabbing Burr by his biceps and dragging him out. 

******

writingimmigrant: We will talk about this later. 

misterburr_sir: No we won't.

writingimmigrant: Yes we will. 

misterburr_sir: -_-

writingimmigrant: Have fun on your date!!!

*******

writingimmigrant: Guys!

writingimmigrant: Answer your phones this is important!!!

bestofwomen: what do you want Alexander? some of us want to enjoy our time off.

andpegs: ^^^

writingimmigrant: Very funny, but I know you guys love me. 

mrs_satisfied: just… what do you want? 

writingimmigrant: I hate you all. I just wanted you to know that Burr hAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!

andpegs: uh ya I knew that. she is a sweet girl that Theo, very pretty too. she is in my chemistry class and all i am saying is that if Burr wasn't dating her i would certainly try.

bestofwomen: wait what?

mrs_satisfied: 1) Peggy, we wil talk about this later. 

mrs_satisfied: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

mrs_satisfied: And 2) we literally all knew Burr told us to keep our mouth shut around you about it sometimes it was hard 4 our dear Eliza but she was able 2 keep her mouth shut

bestofwomen: You wound me Angelica. but ur not wrong 

writingimmigrant: So wait… you’re telling me you all knew and you did not care to even mention it to me???

andpegs: no. you and the rest of your hamilsquad didn’t know. 

revolutionstailor: Yeah Alex, why are we even in this group chat? we were literally standing next to you when we saw the theo + burr ship become canon

extralongbaguette: Because our dear Alexander was too lazy to create a new group chat for just the Schuylers. 

2pintsofsamadams: huh i had no idea my terrible phone supported group chats. noice.

******  
“So, why is the school randomly giving us a four day weekend?” John asked, sprawled across Herc’s bed. 

“They say it is for ‘planning’ but we all know that's bullshit,” Alex responded, never looking up from what he was typing on his computer, “Almost every student comes to school on November 1st hungover and teachers just really do not want to deal with that,”

“Did your school not do that mon ami?” John shook his head. 

“No. I went to a private school in England for a couple of years, then my dad homeschooled me until I came here. So I never really had many friends,” John’s phone buzzed as the other’s remained quiet. He read the message and sighed, lifting himself off the bed, “I have to go. My dad wants me home.” 

Lafayette frowned, “But it’s only 4:30 cher. Why are you leaving so early?”

“Well, it’s my birthday today and he wants to see me at least once before going on his business trip, even though-”

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY?” Alex practically screamed, “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?”

“I have never liked my birthday much. It’s really stressful and I have to spend time with my family who I am not particularly fond of, so...”

Mulligan sat up, “Well we're having none of that! We're your friends now, and after your dad leaves we're gonna pick you up and here, tonight, we are going to have the best fucking party that was ever thrown. Excepting the fact that there'll be no alcohol because my mom's home. Let’s save that for Theo’s halloween party,” 

John softly smiled, “That's really sweet of you, but you guys don’t have to,” 

“Too late!” Lafayette said gleefully, staring intently at their phone, “I am already texting the Schuylers,” Two seconds later, their phone buzzed. They looked up and smiled, “They said they’ll be here at eight.” 

******  
The decorations were simple, as they had less than four hours to throw it all together, get presents, make a cake, and plan party activities that do not involve alcohol. Which is easier said than done.

At exactly 7:59, the doorbell rang and in stepped Eliza and Angelica in all their gorgeous glory (Peggy had arrived at quarter to five).  
However, there was still no sign of John. 

 

"Look, we can’t have a birthday party for John, without John!” Eliza complained, setting her present on the table. 

“Hey, we can give him a little wiggle room for time, but at 8:15 I'll call him,” Alexander amended.  
But 8:15 came and went, and Alex pulled out his phone. He could hear the ringtone outside the door. He went up to it, opened the door, and there stood John. 

“We were just about to call you!” Alex exclaimed. He ran out the door and threw himself into a hug. John stumbled back a bit, laughing at Alex’s excited embrace.  
“I see you already have,” John said, his phone was still ringing, now on the floor. The pair laughed at went inside. 

“Here he is! The man of the hour!” Everyone stood up and started clapping, John looked extremely awkward as he took his place at the head of the long dining table. The dining table was stacked high with presents and food. All things considered, it was very impressive at such short notice. They sang John a happy birthday (with him awkwardly sitting there because what do you even do in that type of situation), and while they were eating cake, he started opening presents. 

You may think that only knowing someone for a month, you would not be able to find anything to give them. However, Lafayette and Peggy combined were party planning, organisational geniuses. Both gorgeous and brilliant on their own, but together unstoppable. The pair organized presents, cakes, decorations; they put their heads together to create a party game for them to play. All with half an hour to spare. 

John opened the presents, and, with each one, his smile grew larger. He received a plush turtle (“And if you unzip the shell, there are baby turtles inside!”); twelve new sketching pencils; an encyclopedia of American Prisons (“Gee. I wonder who this is from,” “The world may never know,”); the album ‘Dookie’ by Green Day (“You mentioned in Wendy’s that it was your favourite Green Day album. Fight me”); a phone charm that had a tiny calculator pendant on it; posters protesting various political issues; and a gorgeous leather bound sketchbook.

"It’s all too much,” John sighs, looking down at his presents. 

Eliza stood up and crossed the room to where John was sitting. She leant down and put a protective arm around him, “No it's not. It's exactly what you deserve. You have done nothing to deserve anything but the best. John, I've only known you for a month, but it's been a long enough time to realise that you are one of the most wonderful people in my life, and you deserve to have us as your friends, and so many more,” She smiled at him and Alex remembered why he loved Eliza Schuyler so much. That was what Alex had been trying to say to John for a month, how did she manage it so much better than him?

“That's Schuyler magic for you,” Mulligan said, only half joking, looking at John who was now smiling, leaning on Eliza’s shoulder, “Well who wants to play these party games that Peggy and Lafayette thought up, and that I am honestly kind of scared to play?” Mulligan asked with a grin. Everyone whooped and made their way to the kitchen table where the game was set up. However, John didn't get up with the rest of the group. After Eliza had gone, Alex went over to him as he was standing up. 

“You okay?” John’s head shot up, then his expression softened once he saw who it was. 

“Yeah... Just parties, attention. It's all sort of overwhelming honestly,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I just never really had an actual group of friends before... And I don’t want to screw it up, you know?”  
"John," Alex said with feeling, "You’re not going to screw it up. We all really like you. Everyone came on such short notice to celebrate your birthday, when they could’ve been at, like, I don’t know, at Jefferson’s party. And while I still hate Jefferson, he does have great parties,” Alex grabbed John’s hands and tugged him to his feet. “You good?” They locked eyes for a moment. Not in a romantic way, in a platonic… understanding way that Alex struggled to describe. 

John was about to answer when, “Losers! Stop making out we want to start the game!” Mulligan shouted from the other room. The two laughed, John looking down and shaking his head, and they joined the others.

******

The party games were actually fun, despite the absence of any alcohol. They played a variation of 'Never Have I Ever', using shots of Tabasco sauce instead of vodka. Angelica, at first, loudly complained about how “Tabasco is about as spicy as mustard” and how it's “The ‘hot’ sauce white people use” But guess who the first to go running to the kitchen and downing a glass of milk was?

The group learnt a lot about each other, not least of which the new information that only Eliza could handle more than 7 shots of hot sauce, something that she wasn't going to let them forget any time soon. When the clock struck midnight and Angelica took her final shot (was she on 19 by now?), the Schuyler sisters decided to head home. 

“Wait, ladies!” Lafayette called at they were heading out the door; Hercules, John and Alex following close behind, not sure what Laf wanted from them, “Ms. Theodosia Prevost has invited the four of us to her Halloween party. Would you like to be our plus-ones?” They bowed at the three of them. The girls looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing. 

“Oh, sweet, sweet Lafayette. Little did you know that we were invited to this party months ago. Our dear Peggy helped organize the whole thing, even though we had come to find out she had a small crush on Theo,” Angelica snapped her head towards her younger sister whilst saying this.  
Peggy threw up her hands in defense, though she didn’t look sorry at all, “What can I say? The heart wants what it wants,” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t even tell us you were queer,” Eliza told her, dejectedly.  
“Well, maybe there was a reason for that,” Peggy spat back in her sister’s face. She glared at the two of them for a moment before striding swiftly out of the door, even though Angelica and Eliza were her ride. 

The door slammed behind them after the pair had left. There was a moment of silence before one of the remaining teens let out a low whistle. Alex wasn't really surprised.  
The Schuylers were very close to one another, and each would cut you in a heartbeat if you laid so much as a finger on one of their sisters. It was beautiful how close they were, especially considering they were siblings. They were pretty much each other's best friends. However, in every friend group there is always a loose link, or a third wheel, and that was Peggy. Angelica and Eliza being nearly the same age and in the same grade made them much closer to each other than Peggy, who was a year younger than them and still fairly inexperienced, so to speak, for her age. Not just in regards to sexual endeavors, but life in general. When Angelica was her age she had already lost her virginity, and Eliza was winning the shots competition at Madison’s at about this time last year. Peggy had never even kissed someone. This automatically excluded her from parties, late nights around the city, and conversations about their... ‘experiences’. The three of them (now four) had always seen that and she hung out with them when Angelica and Eliza were off doing their own thing, though, it was never the same. A lot of time, Peggy just laughs it off and makes a joke about it, hell, her text forum name is ‘andpegs’. But they can all see how upset she gets when Angelica and Eliza tell one of their many stories of their nights on the town and when they laugh at an inside joke that Peggy wasn’t a part of; though no one ever brings it up. 

*****

The rest of the night was full of laughs and crazy antics with just the four guys. At the moment, they were watching the original Star Wars trilogy, since they had all agreed a while ago to go and see the new one as a group; though Alex’s thoughts kept drifting off to Peggy. Was she okay? This was the first time he had ever seen her snap at any of her sisters, and, from the look on Angelica's face, well, she was in for a long night. 

Alex wished he could say he knew how she was feeling, but he honestly didn't. He had always made an effort to be known for something more than being an orphaned immigrant, and sometimes that consisted of always making himself the center of attention, and everyone’s friend (or enemy? Same thing when you think about it). Angelica and Eliza never had to try to be the center of attention, attention just came to their way. Why wouldn’t it? Their dad was a senator, they were both beautiful and confident, and Peggy was too, of course. And Peggy. And Peggy. Unlike her sister, it seemed that Peggy always had to demand attention, and do her best to make her presence known, much like Alexander did, but instead of that attention being held as Alex’s was, it kept being lost - and he's not sure why. Peggy's gorgeous. One of the most beautiful people Alex had even known. She's hilarious and brilliant and trustworthy and understanding. It really bothered Alex. 

With Mulligan and Lafayette, ever since they became friends in 8th grade, their balance with one another had always been cool and stable. Nothing ever falted or turned acidic, it was all neutral. Sure, sometimes Alex hung out with Mulligan without Lafayette, but he also hung out with Lafayette alone and they sometimes just hung out with each other. They never had any real problems with one another (they never bring up The Fallout of 10th grade). Everything was fine.

"I swear, and I hope this isn’t just me, but the Ewoks ruined ‘Return of the Jedi’ for me,” John said loudly, snapping Alex out of the whirlwind of his thoughts. 

A series of ‘Thank you!’s and 'Right?’s rang throughout the living room, and the three of them got in a discussion about the topic at hand. Watching the three of them chat made Alex smile. John fitted so well into their odd little group. Ever since that first day, he had been a perfect match; like their set was finally complete, and Alex loved John for that. Sure, maybe him and John would never be in a relationship, maybe he wouldn't come and kiss Alex at work or make surprise visits to his office, but one thing was certain: John would always remain a constant in his life. 

 

That was before everything went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, being who I am, had to end of a cliffhanger. Peggy and Theo and my children who I will protect.  
> Next chapter is, spoiler!, at Theo's party + another mystery location that you will genuinely never guess hahaha! I promise it won't take a billion years to upload okay? 
> 
> Don't forget to comment your opinions so far, even if it is just 'noice' I appreciate them all! K bye!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: agameofthorns ;)


	5. Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prevot Halloween turn into a fatal test of love and the strength of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Guys. Look I have no excuse to why this is so late I'm sorry. It's hard writing and this chapter was especially difficult because I had major writers block. I'm going to try to update like every two weeks I'm sorry! Again thanks to Daisy for being an amazing beta and I hope you enjoy.

November 1st, 3:21am, Present Time: 

“Clearly our friendship means nothing to you!” John yelled, “If it did you would’ve just told me the truth in the first place -- in -- instead of lying to my face for over a month!”   
Alex watched as his knuckles whitened and his eyes filled with tears.

Alex made a cautious move towards him,, “John, let me explain. Please. Calm down,” Alex placed his hand gingerly on his shoulder only for him to jostle roughly away from his touch.. 

“Keep your fucking hands off of me,” He growled, the well of tears now beginning to overflow, “What is there to explain? It’s pretty damn obvious what was happening!” John gestured jerkily to the two of them, both half naked, looking at the ground.

“Obvious? You have no idea what could’ve been happening,” John scoffed but Alex ploughed recklessly on, “Besides -- why would you care? You seemed pretty comfortable hanging around Peggy for hours at a time -- and not even talking to me. So, do tell me,” Alex began mockingly, “Will it be roses or lilies at the wedding? I've heard one needs to order in advance this time of year --”

Alex’s small frame hit the floor with an unexpectedly loud and resounding thud. John shook his hand, stinging from the slap. He knelt down to face Alex, eyes clouded with rage and hurt, “You leave Peggy out of this. You don’t know anything,”

As the get to their feet, Alex’s cheek is still red, making the tears now streaming down his face more noticeable. The pain of the blow was nothing to the knowledge of who had dealt it — and why.

“Next time, fight me when you’re sober,” John turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door with a harsh slam.

October 31st, 3:08pm, 12 Hours Earlier: 

“You’re such a nerd! You colour code your closet?” John asked, opening the door to Mulligan’s large walk in wardrobe, taken favourably off guard by the beautiful array of colours. It formed a gorgeous rainbow that would brighten anyone’s mood. Each shade has it’s own section in the wardrobe that would be satisfying to any artist and/or pedant.

“Yep. Looks nice doesn’t it? Didn’t spend all that time in the closet for nothing — am I right?” Mulligan nudged John and smirked. 

“Boo! Zero out of ten,” Alex yelled at him from on his bed where he was working on yet another essay. “You come out as pan and then the jokes don’t stop.” 

Mulligan rolls his eyes, “I was in the closet for years, cut me some slack.” 

“I believe you mean you were in the cupboard, with the rest of the pans.” Lafayette walked in the room, buttoning up their shirt.  
Mulligan laughed, “Ayyyy! Nice one man!” They high fived. 

Alex turned to John with a pained expression, “Everyday,” he mouthed which caused John to giggle. Alex closed the laptop and strode over to John and the other, throwing his arms around all of them, “So, what are your costumes for Theo’s party? This friendship is over if you aren't dressing up.” 

Lafayette’s expression softened as they clutched their heart, “Five years… Our friendship will come to an end, and all because I do not wish to deck myself out in the garb of that ridiculous space smuggler… How does he call himself? Han Solo?” 

Alex rolled his eyes and untangled himself from the others. He walked over to the corner of Herc’s room where his Luke Skywalker costume was draped over a chair. “But this is a very realistic costume. It would be a good look on you! It’s nice and simple, easy to take off in case someone wants to get b-” 

“Non non non! I don’t need to hear more! Ni plus, ni plus!” Lafayette plugged their ears as they said this. They raised an eyebrow at Alex, who nodded telling them he was done, “Besides, I already have a costume ready. I am going as a figure from American history.” 

“Lame.” 

“Shut up John! I’m going as a military officer and crucial French ally who fought in the Revolutionary War! He has a fascinating story that I have read about so many times. I believe his name was Dav-” 

“Nerd! Lame! Nerd! NERD!” Interjected Hercules, “Oh — I'm sorry. That's all I heard through that entire sentence,” he finished with a shrug. Lafayette rolled their eyes, knowing that he wasn’t being mean. “I, on the other hand,” he continued, “Have a costume that is cool,” 

“Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were cool like a decade ago, mon ami. Even then only to seven year olds.” 

“I refuse to be bullied like this,” Hercules huffed, crossing the room from his place next to Laf, to flop onto the bed next to Alex. “What are you going as, John? Have you even brought a costume, man?” 

John was staying at Mulligan's house while both his parents were on a business trip. Had John been alone in that big house, the three of them were fairly certain a Home Alone style incident would have befallen him — and Alex wasn't about to stand for that. The whole affair had degenerated into a five day hangout, with the thought of actually going so far as to leave completely slipping everyone's minds.

John looked at the ground and sighed.  
“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to pack up my things and leave because I wasn't actually planning on dressing up for Theo’s party. Now, before you all murder me, I wasn’t even gonna do anything for Hallowe'en except watch bad horror movies all night, cause my family doesn’t. Please don’t kill me,” 

“Well that’s okay John, I think that the Han Solo costume that I have will fit you just fine!” Alex said laughing. Mulligan and Lafayette looked at one another then rolled their eyes, knowing that this situation would’ve turned out differently if it were either of them who hadn’t planned on dressing up. 

Lately Alex had been getting more comfortable around John rather than being the blushing stuttering mess he had been when they first met. Alex had been so discreet with his feelings, that the Schuylers thought that he had gotten over John, but he knew the pair of them could see right through this facade. When Mulligan, Lafayette, and Alex first became friends, there had been an unspoken pact to never talk about the people they liked unless the perpetrator had brought it up first. This was mainly because the 3 of them hadn’t come out to each other yet and no one wanted to be the first to do it, but this carried on even after the trio found out every single one of them was queer. 

“Okay cool, thanks! What time does the party even start?” 

Lafayette grabbed the invitation that was sat on the dresser, “It says it starts at seven,” They look up and stared at their three friends,, all of them still in their usual clothes, and they smirked “We got time.” 

October 31st, 7:14pm, 8 Hours Earlier: 

“I had no idea Theo and I lived in the same neighbourhood!” John exclaimed as they pulled into Sleeping Meadows, all of them decked out in costumes that would have attracted many stares on any other day.

“You didn’t even know who Theo was until three days ago,” pointed out Hercules.

“Shut up, Raphael I wasn’t talking to you!” John countered.

“I will kick you out of this goddamn car if you get it wrong one more time. I am Michelangelo! The only worthwhile turtle,” Mulligan growled, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. 

John fixed a faux-puzzled look to his face. “Really? I thought Leonardo made some really great advances in math, science and art during the Renaissance period,” 

“JOHN!” Hercules yelled, whipping round in the driver's seat to slap him on the legs while everyone else laughed. He playfully whacked him a couple of times before turning back around to switch gears. Alex looked over at John who was laughing and smiling, though, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He looked at John’s hands and, they were shaking. Lafayette and Mulligan were in the front seat so they didn’t hear John’s breath become more ragged and short. Alex reached out to touch John’s shoulder, but he flinched away. He could hear him muttering something but couldn't make out the words.

“Are you okay?” Alex whispered. John looked at his hands which were playing with the ends of his sleeves, before meeting Alex’s eyes and nodding, “It was just Mulligan,” He whispered again, "He’d never actually hurt you.” 

John shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to one side, “I know. Sometimes I just forget that—” 

He was cut off by a whistle, “My goodness. I wonder which house is hosting the party,” Lafayette said sarcastically gesturing towards the array of cars lined up by a large house, smothered in Halloween decorations. 

“This’ll be fun!” Hercules said, in gleeful anticipation, parking his car behind a red mustang. Alex looked at the other people entering the party and had and an internal sigh of relief when he saw plenty of other people dressed up. As proud to be dressed as the best jedi in the order as he was, he didn’t want to be the only weirdo in costume at the party. 

“You know … is it worth it, guys? I mean we don’t have to go in there. We could just… not,” John said hesitantly as they walked toward the front door, the muffled hip hop music gaining volume. Lafayette rolled their eyes and linked arms with John and Alex. 

“Non, mon ami. Do you really want to spend your Halloween alone in your room, mooching on Butterfingers?” John nodded his head yes, “I didn’t think so,” Lafayette said despite John’s clear protest, “Look, if you are really that against it, you can go and hang out along the wall and let your petal’s grow while we have fun,” they finished, just as they knocked on the door. Immediately the four of them were met with a blast of hot air from running teenage hormones and so many people all grinding on one another in such a small place. They weren’t even inside yet and Alex could already hear the Digable Planets jazz hip-hop vibe pulsing through his veins. At least Theo had good music taste.

Speak of the devil, Theo answered the door for them. She was standing there dressed as Harley Quinn cosplay and well… let’s just say that this is the first time Alex was jealous of Burr. He did not know that there were shorts made that short. 

It wasn't even half seven, and Theo seemed to have already brought out the alcohol, not caring who saw her drunk. Alex wouldn’t say she was drunk yet, but her leaning against the door frame to for support made her tipsiness evident. 

“Guys! You came! I’m so happy!” She stumbled out the front door and attempted to pull all four of them into a hug, John and Lafayette’s heads banged together as they were pulled into Theo’s affectionate embrace. “Not everyone is here yet—but I'm so glad you guys are!” She said, giving a double thumbs up, confirming everything's a-okay. “C’mon guys, let’s go inside instead of standing here like a bunch of weirdos,” Theo pulled them in and slammed the door a little too forcefully. 

“If not everyone is here, I’m afraid to see it when this party really get’s full,” Alex mumbled to John who nodded, wide-eyed, as he stared off at the sea of bodies flooding the Prevost’s mansion. Girls making out on the banister, guys throwing all small objects in close vicinity, everyone grinding on everyone even though a slow Ed Sheeran song had just come on. In short, it was like any other high school party.

Alex was, to the surprise of many, an introvert. With his more than slightly abrasive personality and his inherent need to for attention, it was rather hard to believe — but he was, contrarily, an outgoing introvert. For him, the party looked equally the best and the worst place to be. He knew he was going to have a lot of fun, but end up totally drained and regretting everything. A social interaction hangover, if you will. However, Alex had a good feeling about this night. 

October 31st, 9:07pm, 6 Hours Earlier: 

“John, you realise we were only messing around when we said you were a wallflower, right?” Alex asked as he sat down next to John, who was currently slumped in a corner with earbuds in.

John shrugged, “Yep, I just decided to ignore you. It’s kinda my thing,” he shrugged, replacing the earbud he had removed. Alex promptly tugged it out. 

“Well I will not allow this,” Alex declared. John groaned. Alex sighed, “C’mon. The Schuyler sisters just got here. At least say hi to them.”

John groaned again before peeling himself away from his dark corner to engage with society. The pair chatted with a couple of mutual friends on the way to the three sisters, who were stood by the snacks and punch bowl.

“Oh nice punch!” John said, grabbing a cup and ladling himself a healthy amount. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Angelica quickly interjected. 

“Why?” 

“It’s laced with tequila,” She mumbled, finishing off her cup and lobbing it in the vague direction of the overflowing garbage.

John promptly shoved his glass towards Alex, who passed it on to Angelica, who downed the whole thing in three gulps. 

"You’re not drinking tonight, Alex?" Angelica raised an eyebrow. 

"I want to remember at least one Halloween party I go to," He smirked "And I also want to remember you in that outfit because nice." 

 

Angelica Schuyler showed off her true form with her costume as she wore tight red spandex, a black tutu with, pair of devil horns and a cheap plastic tail. Eliza was presumably a circus ringmaster , with her tall, brown boots, tiny leather shorts, white shirt and red leather jacket — the only thing holding true to the façade of “ringmaster” being the tiny top hat adorning her headband and the circus whip being swung around, ever so gracefully. 

“Wow, ladies, you look fantastic. You really got the whole ‘sexy’ theme down,I see,” Alex laughed as both girls rolled their eyes, a playful smile on their faces. 

Eliza was the first to respond, “Look, I love being decent and demure as much as the next girl, but a day where you can wear whatever you want and no one can say shit about it? Hell yeah I’m going to grab the opportunity to dress as slutty as possible!” She sighed, “I wish everyday was Halloween,” 

John smirked, “Why? So you can spice up work uniforms more often?” 

This time Angelica interjected, “No, John. I just wish that anyone could wear whatever they like, at anytime, without being criticized for it. There shouldn’t be a specific holiday just for dressing how you please,” She turned to her sister, “Men can be so small minded.”

“Agreed.” 

“Which is why, when I get some tonight it is going to be from a woman instead of one these dogs. Or, as the case may be, these tomcats,” Alex flipped the fly away hairs from his face in what he imagined to be a suave motion.

John laughed, before grabbing a cookie from the plate on the counter at his elbow and taking a huge bite of it. His eyes lit up, then fluttered closed in bliss as he moaned again. He really had got to stop doing that in Alex’s presence. The blood that rushed to his face wasn't half the story. He really needed to get his thing for John under control. 

“John, please don’t orgasm from eating a cookie. It’ll just be trouble for you and the clean up crew. Which I am on. And Peggy,” Eliza complained. 

“I'll control myself. Promise,” He swallowed the remaining cookie still left in his mouth, “By the way — where is Peggy? Haven’t seen her at all today,” 

“She had to pick up her costume. Left it at home when she was helping set up. ‘Liza and I coordinated our costumes but I dunno what her’s is,,” John and Alex looked at each other, confirming that they both already knew. “But, I mean, ‘m not that worried. Peggy’s perfectly capable of putting together her own -- oh my God what the hell is that?”

Alex and John turned around as a green figure and a pair of golden horns approached their small group. The face under the helmet was Peggy’s.

“Hey, guys! What d’ya think?” She asked, flipping her green cape behind her in one swift motion. Her Loki costume was shockingly realistic. She had the cape and the armour done perfectly. The undercoat was more dress-like in nature, but that seemed to have been for ease of stitching - stitching that looked to be her own.

“Peggy… What the hell?” Angelica breathed out, looking her sister up and down. 

“What do you mean, Ange?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Uh, we all agreed we were going to wear sexy costumes,” Eliza said, as if speaking to a child. 

“What? I -- I’m dressed as sexy Loki,” 

“The fuck’s sexy about Loki?” Angelica slurred, leaning onto her sister in an almost non-tipsy way. Almost. 

“I -- um… Power?” She shrugged. 

“Well, I think that you look great, Pegs,” John said, linking his arm with her’s, trying to divert the awkward moment that was unfolding before them. “Loki is the sexiest character in the entire Marvel franchise. Screw Captain America, I want to get some Loki action!” This statement made Peggy giggle and shove John away from her slightly. 

Before Alex had time to react, he caught the upbeat sound of a keyboard. John and Peggy turned their comical grins towards each other immediately upon hearing the 70's pop hit "Dancing Queen" playing. John stepped back then bowed, holding out his hand, "May I have this dance, m'lady?" Peggy giggled as she took his hand and dragged him onto the thrumming dance floor. 

Alex frowned, staring at the pair as they began ballroom dancing to disco music — which would have been hilarious, had it not been for the circumstance. 

Ever since Peggy started hanging out with the crew, she had been a lot closer to John than anyone. It was always him she sat next to — and her who bought John the leather bound sketchbook. Alex knew Peggy was one hundred percent gay but... He couldn't help the emergence of a few nagging doubts. He watched them for the length of the song, John spinning and dipping her, dance moves that were impossible to just do on the fly. Alex turned to the punchbowl and downed two glasses in quick succession. He was such a lightweight that he started feeling like he was floating immediately. 

"Thought you said you weren't drinking," Eliza put forward as he filled up another cup, he eyes slightly blurring from sweat and the effects of tequila. 

He turned to her with a pitiable expression, "A night like tonight... I'm gonna need it," 

October 31st, 11:49pm, 3 Hours Earlier: 

"And that's the other thing Jefferson I don't need... ANY of this from you. You -- you --” here Alex tried his best to think of a mature insult, “--asshat!" Alex shouted, stumbling across the dining room in which Jefferson, Madison and Burr were all staring at him, eyebrows raised to the stratosphere. "People shouldn't be entitled to have things and... Stuff they don't have to work for it because --" A large hand clasped Alex's shoulder and all three of them breath a sigh of relief. 

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank God you're here Mulligan," drawled Jefferson. Alex opened his mouth to 

"If y'all'd've kept track of the fireball, we wouldn't have to listen to him talk about class entitlement for ages 'nd ages," 

Mulligan rolled his eyes, "I'm his friend, not his babysitter." 

"He needs a babysitter," Burr mumbled into his glass. 

"C'mon, let's go," Mulligan uncovered his mouth, dragging the shorter man across the room. 

"Wait -- ‘m not done talking about the-" 

"Yes you are. Let's go," Mulligan led him away from the room with only a few mild protests. He led him just outside of the main party area and stared him down, frowning. "What the hell’s going on with you, man? You never drink to get drunk" 

Mulligan continued, but Alex, in his state of drunken exhaustion, registered less than half of what was said. Instead, his eyes trailed off into different parts of the room. The lovely paintings along the walls that had not been disturbed, someone making a save on almost knocking over the punch bowl.... Life really is beautiful. 

"Alex are you even listening to me?" Mulligan snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Alex tried to assure him that, yes, he was listening, but his brain failed to carry out such a complex operation. He started giggling. Mulligan just rolled his eyes.

"That's it. I'm gettin’ Laf," He started to walk away, Alex grabbed at the green fabric of his costume, tried pull him back and very nearly missed being pulled over by his much stronger friend. He regained his composure but kept a steadying hand on Mulligan's shoulder as a precautionary measure.

"I don't want Laf,” Alex lamented, quietly, “I want John.”

Hercules cocked an eyebrow. "He's busy having fun with his new lady friend.”

Alex removed his hand from his friend’s shoulder only to have his vision start swimming with static. Maybe consuming this much alcohol after eating neither breakfast, lunch or dinner had not been the best decision.

"Who’s his… Lady friend?" He managed to get out, knowing the answer already. 

"Peggy. They’ve been joined at the hip all night..." He sighed, "Bit annoying if I'm honest." 

Alex started shaking. He wasn't sure if the bout of nausea was caused by the drinking or the thought of Peggy and John being —  
“Together? A-a- are they t -- together now?”

Herc shrugged. "Be surprised if they weren't. They got a room together," 

And then everything went black. 

November 1st, 2:52 am, 29 Minutes Earlier: 

The soft sound of singing made Alex's eyes flutter open. He was immediately aware of being in darkness, as if he hadn't opened his eyes at all. There was a weird smell in the stuffy air and a perpetual background ticking. Alex struggled not to panic. His head was still pounding, blood was roaring in his ears, a constant rush to his head. His stomach was aching so much he felt like crying. His skin was on fire and sweat was finding its way out every pore on his body.

He was terrified. He didn't know where he was -- he could've been drugged -- about to be killed -- could be in the hospital, getting his stomach pumped -- oh God, the hospital -- not the hospital anywhere but there --

He tried to quash the rapidly approaching panic attack. All the memories were flashing back -- his sickness -- his mother's death -- the howling devastation of the hurricane. Everything that he worked for, loved — gone. His mother, his brother, everyone in his town would die in vain. Because of him. 

"Alex?" A voice called out softly. A light flickered on in a corner. He squinted, eventually making out the vague figure of Lafayette. Their costume was already half way off, their boots and coat sat comfortably in the corner of the still darkened room. "Are you okay?" 

Alex mumbled something incoherent that not even he understood. He grabbed the duvet and pulled the blanket over his head like a stubborn child. 

"It doesn't seem like you're okay," Lafayette said. Alex heard their heavy footstep slowly making their way over to the bed. They sat down and slowly pulled the blanket off of Alex, who had tears streaming down his face. The pair made eye contact and Alex tried to blink away the tears and pretend like everything was okay, but it was all too late. Lafayette helped Alex sit up then threw their arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close. Alex rested his head on Lafayette’s shoulder as he cried silently. No words were needed. The pair of them sat like that for what felt like ages. 

The silence was eventually broken by a quiet ping from Alex's phone sat on the nightstand. He reached out to get it but his hand was slapped away by Lafayette. They wagged their finger at him causing him to huff like a child, "I think you have sobered up enough to tell me what happened," 

"But my pho—" 

"You can get that later," Lafayette demanded. Alex sighed reluctantly. It took a few minutes of egging on by Lafayette to get him to talk but once Alex started talking the words flowed out of him in a torrent. He told them everything, about his crush, the car incident, the situation with Peggy, everything he kept bottled up for the past month finally came rushing out. 

"I am sorry, that truly is terrible. You'll get over it, I trust you with that. Everything will work itself out, alright?"

Alex nodded, his friend a soft smile, “Thank you, Laf. How are you so good at this?”

Lafayette sighed, "I know what it is like to love someone who will never love you back." Their voice cracked. Alex finally lifted his head off of Lafayette's shoulder and he saw their eyes brimming with tears. They sniffled then laughed, "But it is all okay." Their eyes fell, and they began to cry. Alex wordlessly hugged them, muttering words of comfort. They both pulled away, however Alex's arms were still tightly gripping Lafayette's shoulders. 

"Oh, mon Dieu. Chuis vraiment désolé. Ça va?" Alex asked, pulling them in for another hug. 

"I'm okay," they said. “It could be worse, I mean at least we are friends,” They weakly chuckled, “He isn’t straight, he told me years ago, but I know it can never happen. He doesn’t feel that way about me. I can see it. I know that. I’m trying my best to get over him,” The tears were forming again, “But it gets hard sometimes you know.” 

Alex nods, “Looks like we are in the same boat huh?” They both laughed. The two sat in silence on the bed for a long time. 

“Question. What were you singing while I was still passed out? I woke up and I heard you singing,” 

Lafayette’s eyes widened and they started twiddling with their thumbs, “Can’t Help Falling In Love, you know, the Elvis one.”

Alex hummed in acknowledgement, “You have a lovely voice.”

The two of them locked eyes. Lafayette opened their mouth as if to say something, but closed it never breaking Alex’s eye contact. 

Alex saw Lafayette's eyes flicker down to his lips, Alex following the suit. He did want to kiss them. Badly. Lafayette is one of the best friends he has. They are gorgeous, Alex always thought so. He needs to get over John. He doesn't want him and Alex needs to start to feel the same way. Lafayette was perfect for that. They have been with him through everything. All of the confusion of coming to America, of dating Eliza, figuring out his sexuality, making new friends, becoming confident in who he was, Lafayette had been through it with him for all of that. 

"Alexander," Lafayette breathed, "Kiss me," And Alex nodded, because how could he say no to this? 

Lafayette gripped his shoulders and pinned him down onto the mattress, one above the other and faces inches apart. Their lips crashed together in unsynchronized, non-rhythmic movements that was just messy. Neither of them cared. They wanted to feel something. Anything. But Alex felt nothing. There was no heat, no passion like when John touched him, or John hugged him, or John laughed, or John talked or anything. He felt like crying, this was supposed to work. 

Lafayette must've sense this (or the same emotions were running rampant in them) so he slowly moved away from his mouth and placed their skilled lips on Alex's neck, which emitted a moan from the man below him. This made Lafayette snicker and earned them a harsh slap in the arm. 

"Shut up," Alex whined. 

"Well I had no idea you were such a sub!" Lafayette said. Alex opened his mouth to protest but just groaned under Lafayette's touch. Lafayette sat up and looked at Alex's face, cheeks brushed with pink and pupils blown wide. He may not have an emotional connect to them but damn did Alex have a physical one. Lafayette tapped Alex's shirt twice and he nodded, giving them permission to take it off. They gripped the end of the fabric and pulled it over his head. 

"You take yours off too," Alex muttered, "So I don’t feel self conscious," Lafayette chuckled and undid the buttons to the shirt, casually throwing it to the other side of the room. They turned back to face Alex, who eyes were now the size of the moon, "Never mind put it back on," Alex reached out to touch Lafayette's chest, they shuttered under the touch of Alex's warm fingers, "Since when do you have abs?" 

They rolled their eyes, "Since I started working out," Alex huffed and Lafayette smirked, "Ah! Do not be like that chéri, here, let me help you." Lafayette pinched and tweaked at Alex's nipples, the shorter boy moaning. 

Alex stopped thinking about his emotions and only thought about Lafayette, his best friend, helping him forget. It was all about forgetting for them both.

The two were so busy forgetting they didn't hear Alex get a text the first time, or the second time, or the third time. They didn't hear the 8 phone calls made to both their phone. They were so busy forgetting that they didn't even notice the door being open and they certainly didn't hear the crack in John's voice when he shouted.

"You fucking liars!" 

They froze. Both of them. Any heat between the two was lost in a millisecond. They didn't bother jumping apart. They didn't try. They both know he saw. Lafayette moved off of Alex and he scrambled off the bed walking towards John who was taking just as many steps away from them. He heard the music still playing in the background and the lights still flashing but it was all just white noise and a blur. 

John stood there with his arms crossed, hurt flashing in his eyes, "When I said 'You fucking liars' I had no idea I was being so literal with the term!" He said in a lighthearted voice, his tone laced with hurt and anguish but still managing to be sarcastic. "You know I called and text you both so many times because I was worried about the both of you because I hadn't seen you in ages. I thought you left without me. Then Hercules, who apparently is the only one who can be honest with me, told me you two were up in a spare bedroom. I thought something had happened so I came up right away. I didn't expect you to be making out!," He spat, eyes welling up with tears. "I don't care that you guys are together just why did you lie to me huh? I asked you explicitly, multiple times, if you were in a relationship and every time you denied and protested. Unless you guys just got together tonight huh?" He cocked an eyebrow and the pair of them still had their heads hung in shame. "Exactly," 

Alex moved towards him, "John, c'mon, just let me explain—" 

John cut him off, "What is there to explain? You lied to me to spare my feelings, I suppose," He scoffed. 

Alex frowned, "John I don't know what you are talking about with your feelings? What feelings?" 

“Clearly our friendship means nothing to you!” John yelled, “If it did you would’ve just told me the truth in the first place -- in -- instead of lying to my face for over a month!”   
Alex watched as his knuckles whitened and his eyes filled with tears.

Alex made a cautious move towards him,, “John, let me explain. Please. Calm down,” Alex placed his hand gingerly on his shoulder only for him to jostle roughly away from his touch.. 

“Keep your fucking hands off of me,” He growled, the well of tears now beginning to overflow, “What is there to explain? It’s pretty damn obvious what was happening!” John gestured jerkily to the two of them, both half naked, looking at the ground.

“Obvious? You have no idea what could’ve been happening,” John scoffed but Alex ploughed recklessly on, “Besides -- why would you care? You seemed pretty comfortable hanging around Peggy for hours at a time -- and not even talking to me. So, do tell me,” Alex began mockingly, “Will it be roses or lilies at the wedding? I've heard one needs to order in advance this time of year --”

Alex’s small frame hit the floor with an unexpectedly loud and resounding thud. John shook his hand, stinging from the slap. He knelt down to face Alex, eyes clouded with rage and hurt, “You leave Peggy out of this. You don’t know anything,”

As the get to their feet, Alex’s cheek is still red, making the tears now streaming down his face more noticeable. The pain of the blow was nothing to the knowledge of who had dealt it — and why.

“Next time, fight me when you’re sober,” John turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door with a harsh slam.

November 1st, 3:29am, 8 minutes later: 

Alex had run out of tears to cry. As soon as John left he broke down. His knees buckled and he crumpled. Lafayette immediately ran to his side but he jerked away. Not wanting them, or anyone. He wanted to go home. Not even there, he wanted to go back to St. Croix with his mum, when everything made sense. When everything was so simple. He hated this, he hated it all. He always finds a way to screw everything up. 

"Petit lion," Lafayette said, "Let's go."

He nodded. The two of them wordlessly got dressed and and left that godforsaken room. The room that caused this entire debacle. The room where it happened. The two were about halfway down the stairs when they were stopped by a figure — Mulligan. Alex's eyes widened. Oh no, Hercules. 

"What the hell did you two do?" Mulligan snapped, "I just got a bunch of sad texts from John — who is no longer here. What did you do?" The two looked at one another and quickly explained everything. The disappointment on Mulligan's face just grew and grew with every sentence. 

"I -- just -- well…” He sighed, "Let's get out of here. And deal with your fuckery later," He pulled out his keys and the trio pulled out of the Prevost driveway . 

November 1st, 3:47am, 26 minutes after: 

"She's dead," Mulligan groaned, opening the hood and steaming rolling out of the car, "She can be fixed, but not any time tonight." He slammed the hood down.

Alex groaned, his voice weary. "No. I can't stand being here another minute. I want out." 

"Is there anyone who could drive us home, or at least to my house," Lafayette said. 

Mulligan shook his head, "’Fraid not. Everyone in there is drunk. Burr, Jefferson and Madison left about an hour ago while you two were," Lafayette shot them a glare and Alex whimpered. "Y'know." 

"So what do you want to do? I don't want to sit here the entire night, it's freezing," Alex sat down on the curb, "It's all my fault. I should've just been open about my feelings in the first place instead of pining after him. Now John hates me. I was lucky enough to be his friend now I don't even have that," He put his head in his hands, "I just wish I could talk to him one last time and explain." 

That is when Mulligan's face lit up. 

"That's your idea face you have an idea mon amour," Lafayette said happily. Only Alex saw the flicker of disappointment in Lafayette's face when Mulligan dismissed their last comment. 

Mulligan gripped Lafayette's shoulder, "Okay, yes. I do have an idea. It will fix our situation with all of this. It's not technically illegal, but it is a total dick move," 

"I love it." They smiled. 

November 1st, 4:02am, 41 minutes after: 

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Alex asked, frantically rubbing his arms in a feeble attempt to keep warm. 

Mulligan laughed as they walked up the driveway, "Oh no, it's an awful idea. Truly terrible, but we’re out of options."

The three of them made it to the front doorstep and let out a sigh of relief. 

Lafayette nudged Alex, "You knock, you started this mess," Alex hung his head and gave four swift knocks on the beautiful oak doors. They waited a moment before the door swung open. 

Hercules smiled, "Hey John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! What happens? Find out soon, j promise. 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: agameofthorns ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is like really terrible but honestly, I had sooo much fun writing it so there is more to come! <3  
> I also did have anyone beta this because I am always afraid they are going to tell me it is horrible so I apologize for spelling/grammar errors!
> 
> Send me feedback to my tumblr: agameofthorns ^-^


End file.
